Power of Ancient Magic
by celticwitch77
Summary: In fear and anger after being selected as a Triwizard Champion, Harry's magic reaches out to Hogwarts which reaches out to the Goblet of Fire to select someone to best help Harry. The Goblet selects two individuals. Two years later, the binding comes to light. With the help of Professor Snape, will the three bondmates learn to channel the magic and heal Harry in every way.
1. Chapter 1

**###Blaise's Flashback#####**

The excitement could be felt throughout the entire Great Hall. The dark Italian Slytherin watched in boredom as everyone made fools over themselves with betting on who would be selected from each school. He could shake his head as his eyes scanned the crowd of people inside the enlarged Great Hall. His eyes landed on none other than the emerald-eyed Gryffindor.

He had been watching the boy since the start of the school year. It made him curious on why he needed to wear a constant glamour. He watched the people around the boy. He only wondered why no one else seemed to notice. He did not hate the boy like Draco. He did not know the boy to either hate or like him.

He could admit to being annoyed with him and his friends. It seemed like the Golden Trio could do anything wrong. Yes, they receive detention and have points removed; however, he knew that if he or any of his housemates would do some of the things that they did, they would be expelled. It was that unfairness that causes him to react the way he does around them.

He turns his attention back to his other housemates. He periodically glances back to Potter. He appears to be happy, but he would almost swear that there is sadness and a lot of secrets hidden in the 14-year-old eyes. Again, he pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind. He is just thankful that Draco is not paying the Golden boy any attention tonight, because he knew that he would be caught staring. It seemed that those two were like magnets to each other.

He was even sometimes envious of Draco because he was one of the few people that he noticed that could make Potter's eyes darken with fire and passion. It is those moments that he tried to stay away from looking into them, because he felt that he would become lost in them. He knew that there was something more that lurked below the surface other than his eyes that drew people to him. He did not know what it was. He did not want to know. He also knew that Potter did not know.

He was glad that the selection was about over because he was getting hungry. He wanted to eat and get back to the safety of the dorm. For some reason, he was finding it harder than usual tonight to ignore Gryffindor's Golden Boy. He glanced from the cup to the champions. He watched as the Headmaster started to walk to the podium.

It was like slow motion. The Goblet pulsed through the air. Fire rose from it again and a single tiny sheet flew out of it. The whole room went silent. Dumbledore turned around and the slip of parchment floated into his hand. His face turned red with anger. Eyes were full of fear. He yelled the name of the one person he could not get off his mind and the room erupted with shouts from everyone.

He was not fearful of being caught staring at the boy. Everyone was staring at him. The boy looked shocked and frozen in fear. He did not begin to move till his name was yelled again. He watched as the boy moved towards Dumbledore. The boy kept his head down. He looked like someone walking to their death and was extremely scared.

He watched as shock appeared on the boy's face when Dumbledore yanked the boy by the collar and shoved him towards the other Champions. The Drumstrang's headmaster and Beauxbaton's headmistress were beginning to bare down on Harry with accusations. Blaise wanted to get up and tell them to back off Harry.

He was furious. How could they not see how scared he was when walking to Dumbledore? How could no one realize that he looks tired, beaten and way too small? He could feel his fist begin tighten. Then it happened.

The hall began to shake. The air began to pulse. Harry kept screaming over and over again. "I don't want this! I did not ask for this! I don't know who did this!" There was a loud thunder boom. The windows shattered and tables and benches broke. A blinding light encased the Great Hall. A bolt came from Harry to the ceiling which was directed to the cup and two bolts shot from the cup hitting both him and Draco and dropping them to their knees. Yet, no one seemed to notice through the blinding light.

He looked at Draco who was frowning. Draco spoke in a weak voice. "We tell no one unless they ask. We need to know what it was before saying anything." He only nodded.

 **#####Draco's Flashback######**

Draco started the year with taking his frustrations out on the Golden Trio as usually. His father had kept talking about the Dark Lord all summer. If he was not talking about the Dark Lord; then he was busy criticizing him. He could never seem to please him. He was mad that it still got to him. He was beginning to get scared because he wanted nothing to do with Dark Lord.

He was beginning to be even more worried because he was beginning to realize that he was gay. He knew what his father's reaction would be if he found out. He noticed that no girls seemed to interest him. He knew that he was attracted to his friend Blaise. He tried get into the excitement of the selection. The room was buzzing with excitement.

He only pulled himself from his thoughts when he heard Harry Potter's name being called. "Figures, the Golden Boy would do something like this, as if he does not receive enough attention already." He growled.

His attention became focused when the air began to pulsate. He jumped off the bench he was sitting on and pushed himself against the wall when he heard the tables and benches begin break and windows shattered. He squinted his eyes to see through the blinding light and tried to dunk when he saw two bolts in the light coming towards him and Blaise. He was not in time the bolts hit them square in the chest.

The pain seared through him dropping him to his knees. He could barely breath. However, it only seemed to last for a minute. He was suddenly filled with fear. His voice was weak when he looked at Blaise and spoke. "We tell no one unless they ask. We need to know what it was before saying anything."

 **#####Present Day: Hogwart's Express starting the 6** **th** **year#######**

Harry sat across from Ron and Hermione. He kept looking out the window. His thoughts wondering through the events of the summer. He could only be thankful that he was granted a little more freedom then previous years at the Dursley's. He knew that Dudley was a little nicer.

He was getting darn tired of people trying to run his life. It seemed that no one seemed to care or bother to listen. He was exhausted living up to everyone's expectations of him. He had to try and not grin when people realized that he bought a python for a pet. It seemed to send people into fear and worry. Even, Dumbledore was getting extremely worried, because everyone knew that Voldemort had a pet snake, as well. It was his life and money. If he wanted a pet snake; then he would.

He felt someone nudge him. "Are you even listening, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sorry mate, I must have zoned out for a moment. What were you saying?' Harry placed a fake grin on his face.

"I said when are you going to ask Ginny out? You know she is just waiting for you to ask and just trying to make you jealous with Dean. Please, relieve me of misery. She has been obsessed with you for four years and making us miserable." Ron pleaded.

"Dean can have her. I am not interested. She is like a sister to me and nothing. She is only obsessed with an image not with me." Harry wanted to growl but kept his voice firm but calm.

"You can't tell me that you are still hung up on Cho."

"No, I am not. I think I will go for a walk." He got up and walked out of the compartment. He took a deep calming breath. How could he tell his best friend that he was attracted to none other than Draco Malfoy? He even wanted to laugh at the turn of events. He knew that nothing would come of it. He knew that until Voldemort was dead that he could be with no one because to get deeply involved with someone would make them a target for Voldemort.

He wished that he had his snake with him. It would be interesting to see what the house of snakes would think of his python. He already knew that he would enter the Great Hall with it. It is that thought that brought a smile to his face. He could just imagine the reactions.

He heard voices up ahead. He recognized Draco's voice. Harry cast the Notice Me Not charm and silenced his movement.

"I am serious Blaise. The mark would not take. It pissed both my father and the Dark Lord off. I was already stunned and tied down. The mark is a form of Soul binding."

"You know what that means." Blaise spoke.

"It means nothing." Draco snarled.

"You cannot ignore what happened two years ago. You noticed the changes and differences as I did. We have to talk to Snape." Blaise insisted.

"NO! I refuse to believe it! I am NOT bound to Saint Potter!" Draco yelled.

Blaise laughed. "You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. I know differently. You may still taunt him; however, you do not have that hate you used to have in it. I have seen the way you glance at him when you think that I am not looking. It makes me jealous sometimes; if I didn't feel the same way."

Harry heard someone move to the door of the compartment. He quickly headed back to his compartment. He had a lot of thinking to do. He wished he knew what they meant. He did not want to be bound to no one. He wanted to make his own decisions. He wondered what Blaise meant about feeling the same way. He sat back down to think without giving Ron or Hermione a glance.


	2. Chapter 2

He made sure is things were in the dorm. He had his snake wrapped around him when he entered the Great Hall. He made sure that he was one of the last people to arrive. He had to grin at the shocked faces of people in the hall. He wanted to burst out laughing; however, he maintained in control.

He took his seat at the Gryffindor table. He looked to Ginny. He informed her that her ploy would not work, and he only saw her as a sister and nothing more. He could see the sadness fill her eyes. Yet, he did not feel guilty in the least.

He waited for the first years to be sorted. He noticed that there were slightly few years than normal. He was not surprised without everyone knowing that the Voldemort was back. He began to fill his plate with a little bit of food. He still had to adjust even though he spent the last two weeks at The Borrow. He knew that he did not starve as much with the extra freedom he had. However, his aunt and uncle made sure that while he was in the house he got very little food.

He knew that people were staring at him. He truly did not care at the moment. The snake was his own little rebellion. He was a snake in the lion's den after all. He grinned with the thought. Only he and Dumbledore knew that he was supposed to be in Slytherin. To slam his point home, he glanced at Dumbledore and nodded while petting his snake.

Even though, he knew several people in the hall kept glancing at him. He knew that he did it deliberately, but he still had to fight the urge to go under the table. He took his time eating his favorite dessert. He began to fill angry. He was not sure why. Without saying a word, he rose to leave the hall. He glanced towards the Slytherin table and looked into angry eyes. Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the dorm.

"What is he playing at this time?" Draco snarled.

"I am wondering what he is saying to the Weaslette. She and Ron do not look too happy." Blaise commented. He leaned further closer to Draco. "We have to talk to Snape."

"I said no." Draco snarled.

"I do not think you will get a choice. Snape is glaring at you." Blaise nodded in Snake's direction.

"Dammit Blaise. Stop he will think something is wrong. Just leave things alone."

"Something has been wrong for two years. You know it will get worse. How can we keep going in the background? Someone will notice. We do not know anything about him. I am telling you something has been wrong for a while. I think he is about to break."

Draco glared at Blaise. He knew what Blaise was talking about because he, too, started to pay closer attention to Harry after the incident. He remembers sending a note anonymously letting him know to rely on his strength of flying and allowed a wand. He remembers feeling less anxious. Harry's emotions always seemed to be over the place but constantly sad or angry.

The ending of the last two years were the worst. It was almost paralyzing because the quickness and fierceness of the emotions were staggering. It seemed to open him up to a whole new life. He grew up emotionless and was taught to live that way. He knew towards the end of last year that he was softening towards Harry. He realized that it was something more. He was always drawn to the Golden Boy. He knew the rejection cut him deep the first year, and no matter how he feels; he WILL not open for another rejection especially from someone that he was permanently bonded. He knew that Blaise does not know this information.

Draco looked from Blaise to Snape. He tried to get back into the conversation; however, he continued to struggle to pay attention. He finally gave up on conversation. He said good night. He walked back to his dorm alone. He walked to his bed and flopped down on it. He heard parchment crinkle. He sat up and there is a note.

 _How about a truce?_

Draco just stared at it. He knew who wrote it. He just wondered how it got there. He wondered how often he had been in Slytherin rooms. He wondered if the same was happening to Harry. He felt a small flicker of hope. He tried to push it down but it would not die.

He walked out of the common room. He passed Blaise. He told his boyfriend that he wanted to take a walk alone. He claimed that he needed time to think. He found himself walking out of the castle. He breathed in the cool night air.

Draco ambled through the woods. He was completely lost in thought till he heard people talking. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I have grownup. I do not feel like I have to be gentle with anyone that will not take a hint. I have done something for myself. No one can be happy for me! They can only criticize me. It is not my problem. It is yours and theirs. I will not bow down to someone's bloody ideal of me. I have done it for five years already. I AM DONE! I am tired. Everyone wants me to listen to them and do what they expect. YET NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN! NO ONE EVEN CARES TO LEARN ANYTHING ABOUT ME! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!"

"Aren't you being dramatic, Harry. Ron only thought that you could have been more sensitive with Ginny. We understand what you have been through, remember, we have been with you through it all."

Draco continued to hide behind a tree. He continued to listen. He watched Harry stand. He was murder in the boy's eyes. He felt himself tense. He could feel the staggering emotions: sadness, disappointment, but over it all was anger. "Maybe you will listen this time. You HAVE NO idea about what I have been through. Now, please just leave me alone; before anyone says or does something we could regret later."

Draco noticed that Harry's wand was in his hand, and his knuckles were white because of the tight grip. He could feel an overwhelming amount of power. He could not imagine carrying that much power. It was not his power but he is getting dizzy from just the feel of it flowing through the air and the bond. He slid down the tree and sat on the ground.

"Harry, it is almost curfew. You should come in as well. It would not do well to get into trouble your first night."

Harry laughed. "Please, the only one that treats me normally is Professor Snape, and you both know I have the means not be seen if I don't want to be. Now, leave me alone."

"Fine. Good night, Harry." Draco watched the two leave.

Draco leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. He willed the dizziness to go away. He took steadying breaths. He felt the power being pulled back. He heard the crunching of leaves. He turned to the right and watched Harry walk a several feet behind him.

After a few minutes, Draco rose to follow him. He moved slowly and carefully to not make a sound. He almost immediately realized that Harry is not in front of him. He stopped to listen and no sounds. "So, you are still spying. What did you hope to find out, or were you hoping for a good laugh? I am sorry to disappoint."

Draco turned around and Harry was behind him. Harry shrugged and frowned. He continued speaking. "I am sure you are not surprised. You were right about me after all these years. I admit defeat. You win. I am done."

Draco was stunned. He was not sure what to say. He watched as Harry turned and started walking in the opposite direction. "I was not trying to spy. I was lost in thoughts and not paying attention till I heard voices."

Harry paused for a moment. "That may be true, but the result is still the same. Now, I would like to be left alone."

"How do you handle all that power?"

"I don't. I still have bouts of accidental magic, because I can never use enough even at school, unless there is something going on like last year. Have a good night?"

Draco knew he had to ask, because he may not get another shot. "Is that way happened at the Triwizard selection?"

Harry turned around. "I was terrified. I did not want any more publicity. I did not want any more attention. My scar had been itching and aching for days. I was full of fear. They kept getting closer. I tried to pull it back; however, my emotions were too high. It burst from me. I saw the bolt in the bright hit the castle but ran towards and down to the goblet after that I remember nothing."

Draco just stared. "Blaise and I were hit with a bolt that were shot from the cup. It aimed specifically for us."

"What are you saying?"

"I am not sure. I have spent wo years trying to ignore it. Yet, I know it was something."

"Are you telling me that some of these changes I feel is the result of the Goblet of Fire? Damn, why can't something just be my own? I am so tired of people and magic interfering in my life always thinking they know better."

Draco noticed that Harry's voice shook and so did his when he asked the next question. "What changes?"

"It doesn't matter. It apparently is not real. I am not my own. I am nothing but whatever a person wants me to be or what they want from me. Now, please leave me alone. It is not safe out here with me. The centaurs know what to do. We have established a routine over the years. I still want the truce. Now go"

Draco watched with confusion as Harry walked further into the Forbidden Forest. It seemed that he just disappeared. He turned to head back towards the castle. He saw Blaise waiting for him near the entrance. "I could not let you have all the fun." He barely acknowledged his boyfriend.

Blaise looked closer at Draco. "What happened?"

"I need to talk to Snape." Draco frowned at Blaise's grin. "I know I was against it. I need answers, now."

Blaise looked closely at his boyfriend. "Something has changed. The question is what happened to cause it?"

"It is not something that I would be easy to explain. You would have to have been there to understand." Draco stalked into the castle towards the dungeon. "He does not know what happened. He only saw a single bolt that hit the castle that was then direct to the Goblet of Fire. He did not see anything after that. It is too many combinations, and two of them are ancient magic."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"Potter has unbelievable power. I was dizzy with it. It spikes with rise of his emotions. He has better control now than he did two years ago." Draco kept walking without looking back but kept talking. "The castle is sentient, or believed to be. The Goblet of Fire is designed to select individuals to handle the tournament and best suit the information. Harry was angry and afraid that day. I was fearing the return of the Dark Lord that morning, because that is all my father talked about during that summer. I wanted no part of it. The person that entered Potter's name was a Death Eater. It is not a coincidence and means something more."

"You are saying that it is not Potter's fault. He triggered the massive bright light but something else did the rest."

"Exactly. The question is what bond did it form, and why? I know it is extremely powerful to interfere with the Dark Mark. However, unlike most bonds did not force direct contact. Yes, we are drawn to him, but it is not painful to be far apart."

Draco walked right past everyone in the common room. They watched him stalk straight to his dorm. He flopped on his bed. He frowned to the top of the bed. He wished he had a window that looked over the Forbidden Forest. He wished he had stayed. He wondered about Potter. He wondered if he was okay.

"Do you feel strange?" Draco looked out of the window into the Black Lake. He did not turn around but knew Blaise was there.

"What do you mean?" Blaise walked up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I am wondering if everything I feel is my emotions or Potter's."

"Could be that Potter and you share similar feelings, so they seem more intense? Below the surface, I feel doubt, loss, insecurity, anger, pain and deep sadness. I started noticing that Potter hides behind a constant glamour two years ago."

Blaise pulled Draco closer to his chest. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "I remember that day. I was upset, because no one seemed to notice his glamour. It is barely detectable, but I saw the shimmer of it. I remember feeling angry, because they pushed him towards the champions. I wanted to rush between him and the headmasters that were baring down on him. They could not see how terrified he was. He did not want the attention."

Draco closed his eyes and leaned against Blaise. He thought about Potter and the last five years. He reflected on all of his interactions and feelings. He suddenly realized that he was in love with the Golden Boy. He felt his breath catch in his chest. It was hidden by anger and jealousy. Pain hit him but was faint, and he turned and raced through the dungeons.

Meanwhile, Harry walked through the Forbidden Forest. He cried. He screamed. He stomped. His magic leaked through it all. He kept thinking about his life and feelings. He had nothing of his own. He released more power.

The pain hit. The scar burned. Harry screamed sending power coursing through the forest. He dropped to the forest floor. He no longer saw the forest. He was in a room. The anger filled the air. He was looking at several people.

The fear in their eyes were evident. It was the voice of Voldemort. "You lied. You stated that you had control of your son. You said your son would be willing. He is not. He entered into some kind of powerful soul bond. I am tired of your failure." Harry watched as Lucius and Narcissa were hit with the Cruciatus. It was held on them for several minutes.

Voldemort placed the wand to his forehead. He spoke to Harry. He sent the torture curse through the connection. Harry was in darkness but felt the pain threw him on to his back and began to convulse. It was how Draco found him.

Harry heard a voice through the darkness. The pain was still there but focused on the pain. He felt warm liquid being poured down his throat. He seemed to stop thrashing. "Potter, what happened? What did you see?" He heard the voice speak harshly.

"What do you mean? What can he see?" Draco tasted the anger.

"He has a connection to the Dark Lord. He can see things through his eyes and feel his emotions if they are heightened." Snape tersely spoke. "It is apparent that pain can be felt through the link, as well. The question is what it was. How did you know where to find him, and how did you know that he would be in pain?" Snape turned to Draco.

"I was out here talking with him earlier. I felt when the pain hit." Draco mumbled.

Snape ordered Draco to follow him. He carried Potter to the hospital wing. "Poppy!" Snape hollered entering the hospital wing. He placed Potter in his usual bed that he seems to occupy which now has his name on the frame of the bed, because he has spent much time in the wing.

"What happened!" Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room.

"I do not know. He was convulsing when I found him. I gave him a pain reducing potion. I do not know what happened."

Madame Poppy Pomfrey tried to do scan. "This is unusual something is blocking the diagnostic."

"Can you drop the glamour he has surrounding him?" Blaise spoke. "The glamour is stronger than previous years. I noticed two years ago. I know he is hiding something. He suffers from a deep sadness, constant pain and anger."

"He claims that no one understands him or knows what he has been through. He claims that he is tired of living up to everyone's expectations of him. He is angry that his life is not his own."

Snape glared at Potter and then towards the two Slytherins. "I wondered what there is not to understand about a pampered life; however, I want a full explanation. However, I feel that Dumbledore should be here to hear it as well. However, first we must find out what is completely wrong with the boy." Snape pointed his wand at Potter. "Finite Incantatum"

They watched as the glamour waivered. He quickly removed the boy's shirt. In the room, there were several gasps. There were several scars all over the boy's chest. Snape carefully rolled the boy over onto his stomach. There were more startled gasps as they saw the scars from being wiped repeatedly. Pomfrey moved to the other side of the bed. She ran her wand up and down the boy's body. It revealed a list of many things: Cruciatus, years of starvation, several broken bones that never healed properly, the list seemed very long. Pomfrey left to notify the headmaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes later, the Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked into the hospital room. "What happened?"

Snape looked to the three boys. Now, Draco and Blaise were standing on either side of Potter. The two new people noticed them as well with questioning looks. "We were waiting for Potter to find out what he saw. It looks to be like another vision from the Dark Lord; however, I believe that there is more going on here." Snape spoke.

Suddenly, two more people rushed into the hospital wing. "Harry!" They looked at Draco. "What did you do to him?" Ron spoke heatedly.

"This does not concern you, Weasley. So just go away!" Draco glared.

"If it concerns Harry; then it concerns us." Hermione gritted.

"I think not this time." Blaise smiled.

Dumbledore stepped forward. He looked between the four people. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "I think it would be best if you two went back to bed. We will sort out what is going on. I am sure that Harry will update you."

"I doubt that." Draco mumbled.

"If those two stay; then I demand that we be allowed to remain. We know Harry better than anyone." Ron insisted.

"I highly doubt that, Weasley. You never even noticed that he wore a constant glamour. You were never aware of his anger, sadness or confusion. You, two, can see past your connection and glory connected with him. You UNDERSTAND nothing about him." Draco stepped forward while he yelled.

Harry started to toss and turn and began yelling. "Stop! Please stop! I promise I will behave!" Everyone looked at the boy in the boy. Dumbledore quickly ushered Harry's friends from the room.

Draco stepped closer to Harry. He took his hand. He felt the heat move up his arm. He leaned closer to the boy. "It is okay, Harry. You are safe. You are at Hogwarts, remember. You are not alone. You will never be alone again. You need to wake up." Draco softly whispered to him.

Harry still moved about but he was calming down. Blaise took his other hand. Suddenly, there was a spark that seemed emanate from the castle back down to the three joined boys. In the bright light, it was clear to everyone present that there was a joined link between the three boys. "What is going on?" Dumbledore ordered.

Harry stilled and moaned. His eyes began to fluttered and tried to open. He squeezed the hands that held his. He opened his eyes and stared at the people surrounding. He suddenly was filled with shame. _I need your strength and support. Come to me, Serpico._ Harry spoke in Parseltongue. It was only then that he glanced at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort was mad. I watched him use the Cruciatus on Lucius Malfoy. He knew that I was watching. He turned the wand to his forehead and managed to send the curse through the link." Harry uttered without looking at Draco but squeezed his hand that he was still holding.

Harry also realized that his glamour was gone and so was his shirt. He tried to free his hands. However, the two boys were not going to let him go. He was annoyed and comforted. He felt more at ease as the adults backed up a little when his snake slithered onto the bed and curled up at his feet. He felt more at ease.

Draco looked to Blaise, who nodded. "It started two years ago at the Champion Selection." Draco started to explain everything that they knew. He even spoke about what Harry and Blaise told him about that day.

Harry watched Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, carefully. He suddenly saw something that was very obvious. He should have seen it first. He ripped his hands away from the boys. He pushed himself up to sitting a position. His anger flared suddenly causing his magic to do the same. The snake's head rose and began hissing, as well.

Harry looked directly at Dumbledore. "You knew this whole time. You are not too surprised. It was the reason you were relieved when the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin where it said I should!" It completely dawned him and the sheet fell from his chest, and they did not act shocked. "You, both, knew what they were doing this whole time. You left me with them and kept sending me back! I trusted you!"

His magic whipped out from him. It sent the adults hitting the wall on the other side of the room. Harry rose on unsteady legs. He moved closer to the two adults who were pinned against the wall, while the other adults slowly rose back towards their feet. "You knew that in Slytherin that Snape would have figured out what was going on because they are always a close house. It would not be able to remain hidden! You even encouraged the distance between me and the Slytherins! You allowed me to remain hidden amongst the ignorance of the Gryffindors! You knew that they would not notice! You knew that they would only see the glory bring brought the house. You have used me repeatedly and allowed others to use me!"

Everyone could feel the powerful magic moving and sparking throughout the wing. They could see the anger and shaking boy. Suddenly, there was a lot of hissing. Harry was surrounded by more than one snake. _Master, you must do this. You must regain control. You are not like the Dark Lord. Let us take. We will protect them from the blast; however, you must release them and release this well of power._

 _It will hurt them. They are innocent. I cannot allow them to be hurt._

 _It is not avoidable, master. However, if you allow us to cover you; then they will only be knocked out versus being choked by all the power being pushed through the connection._

 _Okay._ Everyone watched the exchange of snake language. They could feel themselves being choked and surrounded by all the power. They watched as several snakes coiled around Harry including his head. They heard a muffled scream and felt power being completely released. The snakes fell from Harry's body. Harry, Blaise and Draco collapsed.

Draco heard voices speaking. He could hear that there was concern and anger in the voice of his godfather. He listened as he kept his eyes closed. He knew that he would get more information. "How could you allow me to treat that boy as a spoiled brat, when you knew differently? You knew how I felt about Lily, and have used it repeatedly. However, with the boy you allowed me to focus on the hatred for the boy's father knowing that it was not true."

"It was necessary, Snape. Don't you see that this is everything that was needed? I did what I had to do to ensure that the boy has what he is needed to defeat the Dark Lord. You did not see him being possessed by the Dark Lord. I did. It was his pity and love that was able to repel the Dark Lord. If you knew and allowed to interfere in his raising; then your cover would have been blown. I could not allow it."

"You could not allow it. He was just a child."

Dumbledore spoke through gritted teeth. "He has never been just a child. It is not my fault that you did not hear the whole prophecy. The prophecy is very specific: 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'"

Snape collapsed. "It mattered not to you how the child lived, because you knew that he would more than likely die. Neither can be killed unless by the hand of the other. You knew that he would have to face the Killing Curse, yet again."

"Yes, we only three of us knew. Do not presume that it was any easier for us to know! I have love for the boy; however, I have to put the fate of the Wizarding World above all that. It is that which I have done. Yes, I was glad when Harry asked for any other house than Slytherin to the Sorting Hat. He was placed in a house that would encourage putting others and the greater good above all else."

Snape thought for a moment. He laughed. "I bet you did not count on Hogwarts taking the matter out of your hand. She bound to Slytherins to him. He has started to see and feel the truth for himself. Yet, what you did not count on was that it will give him the strength to see his goal completed. It weakened your control over him. He will have a hard time trusting you with all your hidden secrets."

Snape looked over at the boys. "I would suggest that you all not be here when the boy awakens. We do not need another loss of control. I suggest you make arrangements either for his own room or remain in my quarters. I will be damned if I will send him back to that house." Snape turned his back on the Headmaster and his colleague.

He sat in between Draco and Harry. He remembered his beloved Lily. He remembered how he drove her to the arms and love of James Potter. He does not know everything the boy had suffered; however, he would be damned if he was going to add more to it. "I would be cautious. He did say that you and I were the only ones that did not treat him special and treated him like a normal person."

Snape turned to Draco. "There is nothing normal about being treated with contempt and hatred or about being verbally abusive which is what I have done. He will need serious help if he considers that normal."

"Do you think we will be able to leave, soon?"

"You and Blaise will return your dorm this afternoon in time for dinner. However, Potter will remain here for a while longer. It has been decided that some of his constant pain is due to bones that were broken that were never healed properly. He will be here for some time yet. He will be put in an induced coma. His bones will be re-broken so they can heal properly with magic to ensure that they are completely healed. It will also help build up his physical strength to counter the years of starvation. He may actually grow properly. It seems that for 10 years his situation prevented him from growing properly. I just wish I knew how."

"What will become of him? What will become of Blaise and me?"

"I cannot answer that; however, I expect to speak with you and Blaise about this connection when you return to dorms. We shall meet in my quarters after dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks. Blaise knew that Draco was drawn more and more to Harry. He could not blame him. Even in a coma, the boy's emotions raged. He could feel it, as well. He knew that he had developed an attraction to the boy. He knew that it was more for Draco, because the two were always drawn towards each other from their very meeting.

He realized the truth before him as they sat on either side of Harry. "You have been in love with him, for a while."

"Yes, I believe I always have been; however, I only realized it the day we found him in the forest. I love you, too. It is just more intense with Potter. What about you, because I know that you have been developing feelings for him?"

Blaise looked at Draco. "I am not sure. I know that I have been feeling a tug of protection for him since the fourth year. It seems like a brotherly protection but has a feeling that it could potentially be more; however, it seems that he is more drawn and connected more strongly to you. We will have to wait and see what develops. I will say that it if it is nothing more than brotherly affection; while you two develop something more; then I will not be disappointed. I know that I will always be connected to you both."

"I guess only time will tell. I know that Snape is frustrated. Dumbledore insists for Potter to wake to decide where he should go. What worries me is rejection? I am not sure I can handle that again. He may what to rejoin the other half of the Golden Trio. I am sure they do not deserve him. Weasley is only after the being connected to the Chosen One. I am not sure of Granger. She has feelings for Weasley; however, I am unsure of her motives towards Potter are."

Blaise heard footsteps. "Speaking of the Trio, I suggest you get ready because they are approaching."

They smiled at each other. "What are you two doing here? We know you have something to do with the reason he is still here. I am not sure what you have lied about to allow Dumbledore to let you be here."

Draco glared at Ron. "It shows what ignorance that you have. I have nothing to do with the reason he is still here. If you want that answer then speak with Potter, but since you can't; then I suggest you ask Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. They know the true reason. We are not leaving."

Blaise smirked and looked between the remaining trio. "I would suggest you either calm down or leave and come back in the morning. He is not supposed to be aggravated."

Hermione looked sad. "We won't aggravate him."

Draco looked her over for a moment. "You might, but your boyfriend is. I cannot allow that."

"You cannot know that. You lie!" Ron gritted. His wand being held tightly at his side.

"I can assure that I know. I am not lying." Draco smirked. "I am about out of my patience. I would suggest you return later."

Ron raised his wand; however, before he could utter the hex, he was tossed backwards. Hermione quickly glanced at the other boys. Neither of them held a wand in their hand. They both looked utterly stunned. Hermione looked at Harry.

Draco watched the emotions and knowledge play across Granger's face. It was almost interesting to watch. He watched as she realized that it was Harry's magic that reacted to the possible threat. She was shocked and stunned. She grinned. She understood what was possibly going on. It was interesting to watch. He even nodded to exit as she woke and guided Ron to the hallway.

"I think Granger is just an oblivious Gryffindor, who only has a genuine friendship with the Chosen One. I believe she might have an inclination on what is going on." Draco muttered.

"She may be a muggleborn. However, if I had a choice of dealing with her or Weasley; then I would much rather deal with her." Blaise spoke. Draco nodded his head in agreement.

They thanked Harry for his protection though not necessary. They reassured him that they were both okay. They could feel him and his magic calming down. "It is amazing that even in a coma that he could even respond that way. I wonder what would happen if he could fully tap into wandless magic." Blaise wondered out loud.

"I will have to have Snape look into that. See if maybe he could drop the hint to Granger. She is excellent with research. I surely do not like it, but we should also look into it. We should see what we can find in our personal libraries. It would DADA more interesting." Draco spoke.

Madame Pomfrey came in to tell them that it was time for them to leave. They bid Harry good night. Draco told the mediwitch what happen with Ron. She informed that she would look into and run a diagnostic.

Draco awoke in the middle of the night. His chest was tight. He was sweating. He felt very frantic and scared. He suddenly realized that the emotion was coming from Harry. He jumped from his bed and quickly threw on some clothes and robes. He raced to the hospital wing.

When he got to the hospital wing. Harry was trashing from side to side. He quickly rushed to Harry's side. He quickly reached for the boy's hand. "It is okay. You are safe. You are at Hogwarts. I am here. I will not let anything harm you." Harry kept trashing. "Please, Harry you need to calm down. You are still healing. You could cause yourself more damage."

Harry still did not seem to respond. Draco reacted without thinking. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Please, I am here. You are safe." He whispered next to the boy's ear.

Harry seemed to start calming down. Draco still held him tightly. He could feel the emotions ebbing. Draco sighed. He heard faint footsteps. Draco looked up to see Madame Pomfrey walking towards them. "I woke feeling very frantic and scared. I was sweating. I dressed quickly and rushed here to find Potter thrashing. I tried to calm him by taking his hand and speaking to him but did not work. I crawled into the bed and held him tightly and spoke to him it seemed to work."

"Hmm. Let me run a diagnostic. Can you get up for a moment?" She began to run diagnostic after diagnostic. However, everything was showing that he was completely healed. Harry began thrashing again. Madame Pomfrey indicated for Draco to hold him as before. He tried. However, though Harry this time slightly responded continued to thrash.

Blaise was rushing into the hospital wing. "Take his hands, Blaise." Draco pleaded. Blaise rushed over to take Harry's hands. "It is okay, Potter. We are here. Blaise and I are with you. You are safe. Madame Pomfrey is here as well. You are safe."

"Something is happening. His scar is red." Blaise spoke.

Madame Pomfrey left immediately. Draco watched her leave. "We need to know what his happening. Do you think we can access his mind through the connection?"

"I am not sure. I know you are more connected than I am. I think that it will have to be you." Blaise spoke with grief.

Draco lay Harry on his back. He placed himself halfway on top of him. He placed his lips to the burning scar and used his emotions to push him forwards.

 _It was Malfoy Manor. Draco would recognize the drawing room. He saw his parents and aunt. His aunt was torturing his mother. They kept repeating that they knew nothing. He heard the Dark Lord speak, "You promised me your son. You said that he would be mine."_

 _"Please, my wife knew nothing of the arrangement. I do not know what is going on. I was just as shocked as you, my lord. I fully intended to keep our bargain. I still do not know what happened. I know of no bond formed with my son. I beg of you to give time to find out what is going on and time to break whatever bond is preventing you from claiming him. Please, just let my wife go free. She knew nothing, but do to me on what you see fit."_

 _His aunt stopped. He watched his mother collapse limply on the floor. "You failed to get the prophecy which I need. You failed to deliver on your promise. Why should I give you another chance? I should either just kill you or turn you over to the Ministry and lock you in Azkaban. Maybe I should let Fenir have his way? How would you like to become a werewolf? I know I will grant you time. You have until the New Year to deliver your son to me; however, I will take your beloved. Finish her, Nagini."_

 _He watched and felt each bite into his mother. He felt the eagerness and excitement from both the snake and Dark Lord. It was like he was slowly killing his own mother. He felt sick. He needed to break the connection. He built a wall around Harry's mind with his skill in occulmency._

He broke free. He leaned next to the chair and began throwing up. He finally looked up and noticed that Snape and Dumbledore were present.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Give the boy a moment. He has never experienced what Potter has to deal with constantly. It was quite foolish to do so." Snape growled. He handed Draco a cup of water.

Draco looked at Potter who was now laying still. After a few moments, Draco looked at Snape. He relayed what he heard, saw and felt. "It was the same as Arthur Weasley, then. He was viewing from the eyes of Nagini which means there is a good chance your interference was not detected, because it is always accidental when he views from the snake, but definitely confirms that the Dark Lord has a deeper connection to the snake."

"I have to say that I do not know what Potter saw before I connected, because when I first came here he was trashing. I had gotten him stop by holding him. While Madame Pomfrey was performing diagnostic it started again. It did not settle till I joined him."

Snape glared at Dumbledore. "You will not be using these boys. I will not allow it."

Dumbledore tilted his head. "You have no say over Harry. His guardians are muggles, and I am his Magical guardian."

"I will not allow it! I will pull magical law if I must. You know to what I am referring to you. This situation even validates that point more so."

Dumbledore looked stunned. "You would not do that."

"As a matter of fact, I have already started it. I guarantee that you never informed the boy of inheritance from his godfather, did you?"

"What good would it have done? He was utterly devastated. The boy isn't even aware that distant relatives had Black blood including on his mother's side when a century ago a disinherited Black married a muggle and the magic was lay dormant till Lily."

"It goes towards motive. You know the Ministry feelings on abused magically children. We should be receiving notification any day now."

"You had no right, Severus. You have clearly overstepped your bounds." Dumbledore stormed out of the hospital wing.

Draco and Blaise looked back and forth. "What was that about, Snape?"

"It does not concern you at the moment." Snape looked at Madame Pomfrey. "I must be informed the moment Potter awakens. His life is definitely about to get worse and more interesting. I must update Ministry Child Services." Snape strutted out of the room.

The boys were left at Potter's bedside. "What do you make of all that?"

"It would seem that Potter and I are very distant cousins. It would seem that Harry Potter was named as Heir to the House of Black." Draco whispered looking down at Potter.

"I wonder what law Professor Snape was referring to because it clearly upset Dumbledore."

"All I can say is that nothing bodes well for him or I at the moment. We clearly need the protection of Hogwarts. I just hope she is on our side."


	5. Chapter 5

Another week had passed. Draco was not sure what Snape had done, but he knew he was successful because the past three days his godfather has had a smirk on his face whenever he was in the Great Hall. He sat in his usual seat in the Great Hall. He watched everyone carefully. The normal delivery of the Daily Prophet held no interest for him till he looked at Snape. He suddenly frowned for a moment, but then began to grin.

Draco looked at the front page. On the front page were images of Potter, Blaise and him. The headline read in big bold letters: **Triwizard Champion Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini emancipated by Ancient Law and bound by Ancient Magic**. Draco almost choked on his food. He pushed the paper to Blaise and reacted the same way.

Blaise pointed to another heading: **Has the Chosen One and Triwizard Champion been abused?** Draco was about to say something when there was a commotion at the Gryffindor table. Ron jumped up and stormed towards Draco. "What lies are you spewing now? What did you do to Harry, because he would never willingly bind himself to you?" Ron pointed his wand.

Draco kept both his hands on the table and bit his cheek to keep from reaching for his wand. "I have not stated any lies. The binding was created by the Ancient Magic of Hogwarts and Goblet of Fire which were triggered by Potter's very own magic and response to being selected. None of us had a choice. I cannot speak about anything beyond that, because I still do not fully understand."

"You will undo it."

"I cannot nor would I if I had the option." Draco looked straight into Ron's face. Ron quickly uttered a hex at Draco which bounced off a shield and hit the wall near the professor's table.

"What did you do?" Ron looked blandly at him

Hermione came up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "He did nothing like before. Harry for some reason is shielding them. I told you that there was more going on. It appears that I was right."

Ron stormed out of the hall. Hermione turned to follow but stopped. She looked at Draco and Blaise. "Please, tell Harry that I am sorry I failed to pay closer attention to him and what he was saying. I should have known it was more than the war. I am still here if he needs."

"We will. You could look up everything on wandless. It seems that he cannot get control because he is not using enough of his magic. Wandless magic takes more power." Blaise whispered. She nodded and went after Ron.

Slytherins looked at the two of them. "What?" Draco stared them down.

"You are seriously not bound to the Golden Boy. How can a Slytherin be tied to a Gryffindor?" Goyle spoke.

"Yes, we are. It is simple. Harry Potter was originally supposed to be a Slytherin." Draco rose on his last comment and left the hall and went to the hospital wing.

Draco sat on the edge of Potter's bed. He picked up his hand and began rubbing circles on it. "Things have gotten quite messy, Potter. You were in the paper today. I am not sure that you would be happy. You had two headlines: one about you possibly being abused and the other saying that you were bound to me and Blaise by Ancient Magic. It also said that you were emancipated by Ancient Law. It seems that when the Goblet chose you as a Champion, you by Ancient Law were considered an adult."

He linked his fingers with Potter. "I do not want to end my relationship with Blaise because I do love him. He is a comfort and strength for me. However, I just wished…." Draco stopped and stared at the wall wondering what did he wish.

"What do you wish?" Potter spoke and squeezed Draco's hand.

Draco looked down completely stunned. He felt like he was going to drown in those emerald eyes. "I do not know what I wish for, and therein lies the problem." Draco felt shame and confusion emanate from Potter. "You have nothing to be a shame about. I need to apologize. I always assumed you grew up in a posh life knowing that you were famous. I only wanted to impress you that day in the dress shop."

"I have already forgiven the past. It was why I wanted the truce besides the fact that I admitted to myself at the end of the 5th year that I was attracted you and hated you and myself for those thoughts. However, I understand that you are with Blaise. I do not want to jeopardize or come between the two of you."

Draco began to play with Potter's fingers. "I am not sure we can avoid it."

"Then we will have to come up with a plan to avoid it." Potter smiled. "I am sure we could come up with something. Please forgive me, I just have to know just once."

"Know what…" Draco was never able to complete the sentence. Potter's lips were moving against his. Draco felt fire deep down flare to life as he leaned into the kiss. He grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer. Potter bit his bottom lip. He opened allowing Potter's tongue to enter. The fire burned for release and both boys moaned.

Suddenly, Potter backed away. "Again, I am sorry." He said breathlessly.

"I am not. I have never felt anything like that before." Draco licked his lips.

"I wish I could say the same. I have only kissed one other person. It was not that good." Potter blushed. "I have never been with anyone. I was resigned to having to wait till after the war, because I was not going to make anyone a target for Voldemort."

Draco flinched at the name. "I was already a target for the Dark Lord."

"I know. I am sorry about your mother. I wish I could rip the connection. I hate seeing a feeling it. I cannot seem to block my mind either."

Draco started to release his hand and felt Harry stiffen. "I need to go let Madame Pomfrey know you are awake. I will be back." Harry let go and nodded.

Draco rose and walked towards Madame Pomfrey's office. She came out quickly. She smiled at Harry and shot out several questions for him to answer. She was satisfied with the answers and ordered for food to brought to him. She needed to ensure that he could keep the food down. She advised him to keep it small. He advised her that he is used to getting adjusted to eating.

As the food was delivered, Harry had more company. Blaise and Snape showed up to see him. Harry shocked Blaise by giving him a hug and saying thanks. After several moments, Snape ushered the boys to class, because he needed to speak with the boy.

"I have a feeling I know what you would like to talk about. I have no issues speaking with you. However, if I am truly bonded with them; then I would like them to stay because they should know, as well."

Snape watched the shame, guilt and hesitance dull Harry's deep emerald eyes. "If you wish; then they can say. If they begin to interfere; then I will have to ask them to leave."

"I need to know what has been happening at the muggle home." Snape pulled up a chair.

Harry looked down at his hands. He began playing with them till Draco and Blaise sat on either side of him and each took a hand. They smiled encouragingly. "It started when I was three. I wanted something and floated it to me. From that point, I was placed in a small cupboard under the stairs. I was given chores like sweeping and small things. By the time I turned five, my aunt started to show my how to cook. I entered a muggle school with my cousin Dursley. I got my first beating when I brought home better grades, and I was denied any food for two days. My clothes where always Dudley's hand me downs. They would not buy me clothes. The only toys I had were the ones I took from my cousins broken toy room. By the time I was seven, I was required to cook breakfast and dinner and during the summer lunch as well. I was also required to do all the cleaning and yard work. Dudley and his friends always looked for ways and times to attack. I was constantly told that they were better than me because I was nothing more than unwanted freak. I was told that no one could love a stupid freak like me. If Uncle Vernon had a bad day; or did not like the work that I did. He would always beat me. I was told that magic was not real and did not exist. I was told that my parents were drunks and died in a car crash and that is where I got my scar. One year, I forgot to keep my grades low. I had really liked my teacher. She realized that I had trouble seeing. She got me these over counter glasses and advised my aunt to have them examined. She never did. I received much better grades that semester. My uncle beat me really good. He used a leather belt, hands and feet till I passed out. I was tossed back into the cupboard. I was still forced to get up the next morning at 4:30 to prepare breakfast and get my chores done. I was constantly being withheld food. If I was given food; then it was only if anything was left over which was seldom very much, because Dudley and Uncle Vernon could eat a lot. It was just before I turned 10; we went to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. We went to the snake house. They had several types of snake. Dudley kept pounding on the glass of a case with a python. When Dudley walked away, I apologized to the snake. It raised its head. It could understand me. I was stunned and afraid. I asked about his parents and it indicated about being bred in captivity. I told it that I was the same. Dudley came back over and started to bang on the glass. Then the glass was gone and Dudley fell into the case then the glass was back. The snake looked over at me and said thanks. Soon everyone was running. I turned and looked at all the cases, and the glass disappeared. They all bowed to me and said thanks and left. When we finally returned, uncle took his belt and hit me everywhere like 50 times and tossed me back in the cupboard. I was left there for a whole week. I was not allowed at all. When my first letter came, I was not allowed to see it. It was burned. Every one of the letters burned. Finally, we were taken to an isolated retreat. It was where Hagrid had found me. He took me to Diagon Alley."

Harry took a chance to look at Draco. "The only thing that I knew was that Hagrid took me away. He kept mentioning something about the great Dumbledore. He was the first to tell me that I was not freak but a wizard. He was the first to tell me about the death of my parents and that I was special, but I was still completely unsure how I could be special and famous amongst people that I did not know or that have ignored me for 10 years. The first boy I met my own age was in a robe shop. I wanted to be his friend; then he started talking about being better than others. I was hit with images of Dudley who would always tell me that he would always be better than me because he was normal, and I was nothing more than a freak. I was given a key to vault. I was told by Hagrid that I could only take what I would need for school supplies, that is what I did."

Harry continued looking at Draco. "We got to the castle. I got a feeling of coming home. During the sorting, the Sorting Hat kept telling me that Slytherin was the place that I needed to be; however, the boy from the shop got placed there, and in my own ignorance and not wanting be around another Dudley; I kept pleading for any other house. The hat said then it should be the house of my parents. I was placed in Gryffindor."

He went on explaining what happened that school year. "I never told anyone this, but I felt so alone. I could feel that this was a place that I should be, but that I was probably too stupid and seemed to be freak among other wizards, because I knew absolutely nothing. No one would believe that it was true that I truly did not know what they were talking about. I had only learned about Hogwarts two days before getting on the train. It was Molly Weasley, who showed me how to access the platform. Everyone kept watching me. I hated it."

Harry looked at Snape and tightened his hold. "I was told that there was no choice. I had to return home to the Dursley's. It was something about blood wards. I was given Dudley's second room. My school stuff was immediately taken away and placed under lock and key. It was back to the same routine. My room had six locks on the door. The windows were barred. My room only had a bed and wardrobe in it. I spent may days not being allowed to leave or without food. I was told that I was not returning to the school of freaks. I had resigned myself till early one morning three days before we were supposed to return Ron, Fred and George showed up in a flying car and broke the bars and got my trunk and took me to their home. It seemed after that the Dursley's were resigned about me continuing with Hogwarts. However, they would only allow me access to my things two days before I would have to leave; then they would drop me off in London and leave me to find my way to get my things and to the platform."

He went on to explain everything that would happen in each year. It was more than anyone could have guessed. It was enough to shock all three of them. He explained that he could not understand how no one could not see the bruises. He did not know that he was wearing a glamour. It seemed that his magic was acting on its own.

"It was after watching Sirius die that I began to question things. I realized that I was just being used. I was being used by both sides. I finally bought something for myself when I got my school supplies which was my snake which is now dead. I struggled that summer with my emotions. I knew that Ron kept insisting that I take his sister out on date. However, I could not bring myself to do it. I had finally admitted that I was attracted to someone else. I was content that I had something for myself; then I realized it was just magic making me feel that way. I was pissed. I raged throughout the Forbidden Forest, because the centaurs helped to contain the large burst of magic that would be released so no true harm could felt in the forest but left me open for Voldemort. You know the rest."

Snape struggled to control his anger and his guilt. "Before we continue, I have to apologize to you. I never knew. I always assumed that you were told and knew about magic. I never knew the kind of life you have lived. I never bothered to look closer, because I let my hatred of your father blind me."

Harry reached for Snape's hand after releasing Draco's. "You have nothing to apologize for except for my dislike for potions. However, you never treated me as anything special. I appreciated it. I was so used to make sure that I was not better than others for fear of what the results would be that I became dependent on people like Hermione to help me with my classes, so that I would just be average."

"I only wanted to just be Harry; however, I realized that I do not know who that is truly. I do not like being constantly under a microscope. I would just like to be in the shadows."

Blaise snickered. "That will never happen."

Harry frowned at him. "I know. I can still dream."

Snape looked at him. He showed the certificates from both the muggle and Ministry showing that he was emancipated. He was shown that charges were being brought against the Dursley's for abuse. Snape told him about his inheritance. Snape told him that he would have to be taken to Gringott's to lay claim to his full inheritance from the Potter's and Black.

Harry could only nod his acknowledgement. He frowned for a moment. Draco looked at Harry. "What is wrong?"

"I do not know what to do with it or manage it; if there is anything to manage."

Blaise laughed. "Oh, there is plenty to manage. I know for a fact that both Blacks and Potters had majority shares in businesses that my family were co-owners."

Harry was shocked. "How much is there?"

"Let's just say between the two Houses that you are now the sole heir, you and your children all the way through your great, great grandchildren could go without working a day in your lives, and that is based on what it was. It could last longer depending on how you manage and use it."

"Oh my goodness." He looked at Snape. "You mean I can get glasses that allow me to see clearly and clothes that fit."

Snape laughed. "Yes. What do you mean see clearly? You do not miss when you aim your spells."

"I have not been able to see clearly since I was nine. Everything is always hazy and blurry. I can land my spells because I use my magic to focus on the vibration and aura of my target. Everything has a different vibration, and everyone has a different color aura that stands out brightly. My vision is probably another reason why I never like potions, because it does not depend too much on magic for me to focus. I can get the ingredients right, but the timing and when to put them in the cauldron is hard because I cannot see the potion well while it is brewing. It is why I sit next Hermione."

"Well, I think Madame Pomfrey can take care of your vision. You can return with glasses that will actually work. However, you need to decide where you want to go."

"I have a few true friends that I do not want to lose like Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred and George, but they are no longer in school. I think it would be best if I had my own room separate from everyone. I think that Blaise and Draco would need to be able to reach me. It seems that my magic calls out to them, and they would not be able to get to me in Gryffindor. If I go to the dungeon; then I can alienate my few true friends."

Snape nodded. "That is very wise."

Harry looked at all three of them. "I heard the prophecy. I know that I am not long from death. I know that there is no way I can get out of facing Voldemort. I will need help; if I want to live through it all."

He sighed. He looked at Snape. "Do you know anything about Voldemort?"

"Not much. He appeared on the scene as the Dark Lord spewing blood purity which attracted the old wizarding families."

"You do not know that his real name is Tom Riddle. He was raised in a muggle orphanage, when his muggle father abandoned his mother who was witch. She died giving birth to him in the orphanage. He opened the Chambers of Secrets 50 years ago. It was his hatred of his treatment in the orphanage that made him turn again the muggleborn and muggles. He wanted them to be eliminated. He also fears death to the point that he made it so that he could not die. When his Killing Curse backed fired his magic was lost and came to me. He required a host to live. He could not touch me till after the tournament when Peter Pedigrew took my blood by force. It was my blood that brought him back to life, flesh from Pedigrew, and the bones of his muggle father. Dumbledore arranged for Slughorn to return to the school and for me to be in his class. He wanted Slughorn to collect me. I am not sure what he meant. He wanted me to get close to him to find out about Tom splitting his soul. I know Dumbledore has not said anything, but I think I have a piece of him in me. I felt it strongly last year. I noticed that especially when I am angry, I had the same mannerism as the Tom I viewed in the pensieve. It is why Dumbledore wanted me to learn occulmency, which we found out I that I was no good. I do not understand how to clear my mind."

Harry took several deep breathes. "I am not courageous. I am not a hero. I do not want to be one, either. I am just truly scared and frightened, and have a deep desire not to die. I have never had a family or truly felt loved. I want those things before I have to die. It is those things that keep me going and fighting besides the fact that I think everyone ought to be equals. I would like to learn about this world that I am supposed to save. I do not want my ignorance to turn to hatred."

Snape smirked. "That is very wise. It may be part of the reason that your magic bonded you with two old pureblood families, so you all can learn about each side and understand them."

"I will go and speak with the Headmaster about your quarters. You two can remain. I think you three need to get to know each other. I will inform your teachers." Snape started walk out then stopped. "You two will behave if any Gryffindors come to visit."

Draco grinned. "I do not think that will be a problem, since Harry's magic has shielded us. So, we do not have to do anything."

Snape rolled his eyes and left. The boys just grinned. Madame Pomfrey came in periodically to ask questions. She performed a vision examine. She promised him a new pair of glasses before the end of the day. They boys just relaxed and talked about many things. Blaise spoke about Italy. Harry could see it and wanted to see it in real life.

After lunch, Harry started to get visitors. Of course the first visitors where Ron and Hermione. Ron stood at the end of the bed and glared at Draco and Blaise. "Why, Harry? Why would you choose them?"

Harry steeled his eyes. "I did not choose them. My magic triggered a reaction to the Ancient Magic of Hogwarts. Hogwarts realized that I needed help. It reached out to the Ancient Magic of the Goblet of Fire, which is design to choose the best candidates. It was the Goblet of Fire that chose Blaise and Draco. I would not change it if I could."

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means that I need them, and apparently they needed me based on the Goblet of Fire. I am not sure what they needed me for, but the Goblet saw something that none of us saw. We have to figure it out. I know that they are sensitive to my magic. I think we need to work on them to channel my excess magic that still creates accidental magic even now."

Draco and Blaise looked stunned. "What do you mean channel your magic?" They asked together.

Harry looked up and thought. He looked around everyone. "You all have seen the results of the release of my magic through emotions. It is powerful. It is the buildup of unused magic. I normally can contain it until my emotions are heightened especially fear or anger. You two without knowledge are challenging it by the constant shields that have formed. My magic has anticipated what you need. I think it has been channeled from great distance." Harry looked at Draco. "It seems to do only what you desperately need at the given moment. I feel it being pulled. I felt it this summer. So, I do not see why it can't be used on a regular basis. It is clear that I cannot use all of it unless I am battling."

"Why was it pulled this summer?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment and looked at the brief fear in Draco's eyes that quickly vanished but was still felt. "I think that it is something that is not needed to know, and very personal. I will have to ask not to inquire about it. You are my friends. You will have to understand that things within this bond or as a result is not your concern or that you need to know. If you cannot accept that; then I will have to ask that you leave me alone. I do not want to end our friendship. I will leave it to your choice on whether you can accept that Draco and Blaise will always have a connection to me and that you will not be privy to what takes place within that bond unless it will have a direct effect on you."

Ron huffed. "I am just supposed to accept Malfoy and be around him."

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes, you will have to accept it. I am sure there will be times when it will be just us, but yes for the majority of the time you will have to be around him where you will have to be polite. I did not say that you have to like him. I am not asking them to like any of my friends. I also expect them to be polite, as well. Especially since I have been increasing in power and having trouble controlling it again especially when I get upset." Harry emphasized that last part.

Hermione looked at the three of them. "Have you considered studying and perfecting wandless magic? Wandless magic is more powerful if it can respond instantly. Blaise and Draco brought it up while you were in a coma."

"I can do most frequent spells silently. The only wandless magic I do is accidental. I guess it could help and worth a try." Harry watched Hermione smiled.

Hermione, Blaise and Draco started speaking about the research she had been doing about wandless magic without going in the restricted section which she would need permission. Draco promised to speak with Snape about getting permission. She promised to bring the books she had after dinner. During their talk, they noticed that Ron and stomped out of the wing. "I think your family libraries may help, but I am not sure you will be able to access them. It will depend on what happens with them." She spoke with sadness.

"I am sure that it will not matter much to my mother. She has been married so many times. However, my father's family may be a different story." Blaise spoke.

"I know that my father will not happy unless he can find a way to take advantage it. However, he is in way too deep with the Dark Lord. I am sure it is going to be a matter of me making a choice. We can count my family libraries out of the equations. It only leaves the Potter's and Black's libraries. We will have to locate them, once Harry fully claims his inheritances. I know that they both held several properties." Draco frowned.

Hermione bid them good bye once she saw Neville and few others show up for a visit. No one stayed very long. They stayed only long enough for it to seem that Harry does not plan on forsaking them. Soon, it was just the three of them. They started to share information with Harry about themselves.

It was about an hour later, when they were surprised by a visit from Professor Lupin. Harry became really happy. The two boys could feel the happiness and excitement down the link. "Professor Lupin!"

"Please, it is just Remus now. I am here to take you to Diagon Alley and Gringotts. Professor Snape has kept me informed of what has been happening. I feel bad that Sirius and I never noticed the kind of life you were living with the muggles, because we would have pressed for you to stay at headquarters. We are going to claim your inheritances and if you want new clothes."

"Sweet. I would like to contact Fred and George and have them meet us, if possible. I know that they wanted to open a store. They are brilliant. I would like to help them with their dream. They deserve it. I am sure that the Professors are not allowing Blaise and Draco come."

"You are correct they cannot come with us. They are at a heightened risk. It is best that they remain at Hogwarts. You will be surrounded as well. We will be meeting four Order members in Hogsmead. I am sure. I can get a message to Fred and George to meet us Gringotts. If you want: then I can also contact the Black's attorney to meet us, as well."

"That would be a good idea, especially if Harry is going to want to invest in a business with Fred and George. I am sure that they will be hit." Draco spoke. "I have purchased some of their ideas for pranks in the house. They work really well."

Remus excused himself so he can make the appropriate arrangements. Snape had an elf bring some of Harry's clothes. He sent Blaise and Draco back to the dorm to get caught up in their studies. Harry waited for Remus who returned several minutes after everyone left.

They walked to Hogsmead. They were greeted by Tonks, Moody, Shaklebolt and another member. They apparated to Gringotts. Harry walked in between everyone. Harry felt very uneasy. He mentioned a few times about everyone being paranoid. No one was going to attack or confront him in the middle of the day. He was surprised to learn that it was Snape's insistence.

Harry smiled at Fred and George. Remus introduced the Black's attorney: Mr. Aaron Abbot. "I have taken the liberty of already speaking with the Weasley twins and with goblins about getting a single for all the vaults because I believe between the two families there is over 50 vaults. I have Sirius' will as well. I have received a copy of the Potter's holding as well as the Black's that I have maintained meticulously. I will be more than happen to take over the Potter's management as well."

"Wow, it is a lot to take in at once. I wish Draco or Blaise were here they are more accustomed to all of this." Shaklebolt, Tonks and Lupin all spoke to the credibility of Abbot. "Yes, I guess I would like you to manage the Potter's as well."

"Excellent! First, we will need a drop of blood, so the goblins can confirm and grant access to your full inheritances which will provide a detail lists of properties, business holdings, heirlooms, artifacts and galleons, etc... I have requested two copies of the list to be made: one for you and one for me. I want to compare to my own lists to ensure accuracy. I have paperwork already for the Weasley twins which they have reviewed and signed. It basically says that you are providing 100 percent of the funds needed for their business, which is 75,000 galleons and in return you will have 40 percent of the holding and profits, and the remaining 60 percent is split between the twins evenly. Profits are to be paid every quarter. It also states that upon the death of one of the owners without a legal heir the person's holdings and profits will be split between the remaining owners. It is waiting for your signature as well."

"Can I afford 75,000 galleons?" Harry asked shockingly.

Everyone laughed. Harry blushed deeply. "I can assure you that based on the information from just the Potter's vault, if they are accurate, you will not even notice it missing."

"Um…Will the list breakdown the total amount based on each house, or will it combined?" Harry stuttered.

"It will be per house till you tell the goblins to combine them."

"No, I want them kept separate for the moment. So, what do I have to do? I have to get back to Hogwarts today."

"As you wish, I have requested on your behalf that Ragnok be responsible for your accounts. He is one of the best and is my understanding an associate of Bill Weasley. He is waiting to meet us, so follow me."

Surprisingly to Harry, everything happened pretty quickly, especially with the creation of the account for the new business and partnership paperwork that was filed with the bank. Harry was still numb with the large list, and he withdrew several thousand per the suggestion of Tonks and Lupin. They left the twins at the bank to ensure the transfer after Harry filled out the proper paperwork.

There next stop was Madam Malkin dress shop. While they walked there, Harry asked about books on wandless magic. He explained how Hermione and others thought that it would help him to better control his excess magic. Moody offered to get books that he thought would be helpful. Shaklebolt frowned, and Tonks smiled. They knew where Moody was thinking of getting the books. Harry split up his funds, and he watched Moody go his own way.

The other three escorted Harry to the dress shop. They quickly explained what that they were needing everyday clothes, under garments, one set of dress robes for now, and new robes for Hogwarts, since he was taller and grew since his bones were repaired. He was asked his favorite colors. Harry quickly replied: emerald green, silver, sky blue, lavender and red. Madam Malkin quickly remeasured him. Harry requested that the dress robes be in green and silver. She promised that she would have them delivered to Hogwarts the next day. Harry allowed Lupin to handle the transaction.

Harry asked to go to Flourish and Blotts. He wanted to look for history on the wizarding world and to get journals for him, Blaise and Draco to create spells or potions; since they were all emancipated which meant traces were removed. They quickly got the books thanks to Shaklebolt and Lupin. Tonks added a few books on offensive and defensive magics that he might find useful. They ordered dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. Moody was already there waiting on them.

Moody passed the books and remaining funds to Harry. Shaklebolt frowned at the titles of some of the books. "If they boy is going to have to battle Death Eaters; then he ought to know the spells they have in their arsenal. So, he can better prepare himself. I even located the books that helped me with occulmency and legilimens, as well as some potions he ought to be able to detect that they might use. Dumbledore insisted on bringing him in underage. The least we can do is to full prepare him in his short time. We know he is powerful enough to cast a full patronus at 13 which was three years and his power has expanded. I feel it emanating from him even, now. I agree about wandless magic. It is not easily traceable, but hard to defend against; because few have the patience and power to master it."

They ate quickly and apparated back to Hogsmead. They were about to Hogwarts borders where the others would leave, when they were confronted by Lucius Malfoy. Harry was quickly pushed between the four Order members as they formed a circle around him. "I want to know what you did to my son. I want you to undo it."

"I did nothing to your son. The castle and the Goblet of Fire did it. I cannot undo it, and if I could it would be Draco's decision not yours." Harry spoke calmly.

"He is my son. I make his decisions."

"Not any longer. He is emancipated. I am sure you were already informed of this. I suggest that you leave now." Remus spoke.

Harry realized that he could not get into Hogwarts, because Draco was emancipated. Hogwarts allow parents or guardians to pass the wards. "I suggest you send an owl to Draco. It is your family affair. They have nothing to do with me. I suggest you take it up with him. You only have until the New Year. I suggest you make sure your will is up to date and accurate. The American muggles have a saying: Three strikes and you're out. I believe you are on your third."

"How do you know, you impudent fool?" Lucius spat.

Harry sent a silent body binding that hit Lucius. Harry pushed past the others. "I see what Voldemort wants me to see and some things he doesn't. I can almost assure you that Draco wants nothing to do with him, or else he would not have been able to tap into my power to block the Dark Mark you tried to force on him. You are no father. No, decent parent would sell their only child and heir to an evil half-blood bastard like Voldemort." Harry walked pass the Hogwarts wards.

Once he was under the protection of the wards, he slumped down against a tree. His whole body was shaking. He advised Remus to stay back. Since Remus could feel the power in the air, he did not move any closer. Harry noticed the concern on Remus' face before closing his eyes. He brought images up of flying and catching the snitch. He felt his hands be held. Then he felt his magic being reigned inside himself again as much as it normally would be held.

When Harry finally looked up, he noticed that Snape was standing next to Remus. Harry looked at Snape. "I know you are going to be pissed and annoyed. I do not have the strength to tell it, so either Remus tells you, or you are going to have to look for yourself."

Snape spoke the spell. Within minutes, he smirked and frowned. "I will give you credit for your audacity. However, it was foolish to let him know that Draco could tap into your power. However, you were correct about the end. You have ensured that Draco and Blaise will be added to the top of his hit list to try and make you unstable."

Harry frowned at that thought. "Dammit! I was not thinking. I just wanted him to know that I had beat him yet again to knock some of that Malfoy pride out him."

Draco laughed at that. "You have always put a dent in it. I do not think that you could completely remove it."

Remus handed over the packages, paperwork and remaining funds. "You remember the charm Moody told you to place on your trunk."

"Yes. However, I think I am being removed from the dorms." Harry looked at Snape for confirmation. Snape confirmed his quarters were ready.

"I will leave you, now. I believe that you are good hands." Remus spoke.

Harry got to his feet and hugged the professor. "Please, keep in touch about anything. I miss him a lot, too." Remus nodded his agreement.

It was already night when they started walking back to the castle. "I am truly sorry, Professor. I hope I did not make things harder for you."

"It is nothing that I cannot handle, especially since I know what to expect." He spoke. He showed Potter to his quarters which were on the ground floor. "The password is Lily. You can change it at any time; however, you must notify myself and your head of house of the new password. You have three hours before curfew. I expect to see you, two in the dorms."

Harry nodded his agreement. Draco and Blaise nodded theirs. Harry tossed his packages on the table in what appears to be something like a common room. "I was told that when a wizard or witch comes of age, it is a custom for the person to be presented a special journal to write new spells and/or potions in it. I figured, since we were all emancipated, and our trace is now removed that we each should have one." Harry pulled out the journals. "They are not binded. I figured you would want to bind them yourselves. They are spelled to constantly add more pages as needed."

Blaise looked shocked. "I don't know what to say." He rubbed his hand over the cover.

"I do not know what your families will do. I just wanted to do something traditional." Harry showed them his other books. He pointed out who got which books for him. They were surprised about the darker books. They agreed that they were all excellent books.

Harry pulled several pieces of parchment. "Would you mind going over them? It was a lot to take in at once."

Draco took the parchments and looked over them. He could hold back his shock. "I knew the Blacks were extremely well off as an Ancient and Noble house, and heard that the Potters were considered wealthy as an Ancient House, but this is even more than I had anticipated."

"I am sure that them not being touched for a while, could have something to do with the high amount. I was only access to my trust vault which till recently I was only allowed to withdraw a specified amount to cover school supplies."

"With just the Potter's vaults, you are almost on equal level with my family. However, with the combined houses, you are the wealthiest wizard in Britain; I believe." Draco handed the list to Blaise who confirmed his suspicions.

"What about the agreement with the twins, is that okay? I know it is a done deal. I would just like your opinion."

Draco read the document, and handed that to Blaise, as well. They shared a look. "I think it is more than fair. I am surprised that the twins were generous."

"They are extremely grateful. Should I change the people handling my affairs or accounts? I was assured that they were very good and thorough."

"I would not change them." Blaise spoke first, and Draco agreed.

Hermione told me to give these to you. Draco handed over books and several pieces of parchments. "She always made copies of her notes in the classes we shared, when I was unable to attend. It appears I have a lot of catching up to do; since I have practically missed the first month of classes."

"I am sure you will not need help with charms or DADA. If you need help getting caught up; then we will also help you." Draco offered. "I see you are still in your old clothes."

"Yes. My new clothes were promised to be delivered tomorrow. The items ordered were one set of dress robes, 20 sets of every day clothes, and new robes for school. I could have gotten by with just 5-10 every day clothes 20 was the amount finally agreed upon."

"What colors did you choose?" Blaise asked.

"You will have to wait till tomorrow. I chose all my favorite colors and that is all I will say."

Blaise smiled. "I guess we get a show tomorrow after classes."

Draco smiled. "It seems that you are right. I like the idea of a show."

Harry gulped. "You are not going to make me try on all the pieces."

Blaise laughed. "Oh most definitely! It will give us an overall idea of your tastes and whether or not it needs to be adjusted."

"I do not see why it would need to be altered." Harry gulped.

"We will have to wait and see. You are the wealthiest wizard, the Chosen One, the boy who lived and the Triwizard Champion which I noticed those proceeds were added to the Potter's vault. You are the sole heir to what were two ancient pure blood families and claim two seats in the Wizengamot. If you are able to defeat the Dark Lord; then you can add most powerful wizard and Savior of the wizarding world. All these titles demand a certain image."

"I do not want any titles! I do want notoriety! I do want a very public life!" Harry began to panic.

Draco quickly began rubbing his back. "It will be okay. Calm down. It is not something you can forego. The moment you became the Boy Who Lived, your life became a public life. The prophecy being known makes you the Chosen One. The Goblet of Fire made you a Triwizard Champion. The rest of the title are a result from your family. You will decide the last two titles. It is not something that can be avoid, but publicity can be controlled. I know how to do that."

Blaise took his hand. "Since your parents' death on Halloween, you have never been just Harry; nor would ever be just Harry."

"No! No! No! I just want my life to be just my own. I do not want it planned, dictated or controlled." Harry started rocking back and forth. He began muttering in Parseltongue causing the two boys to jump back for a moment.

Draco and Blaise tried to talk to him. They could sense the room filling with his power. However, Harry was now lost in his own mind. They could not understand. Draco frowned. He had an idea, but unsure on how Blaise would react. They needed Harry to calm down quickly.

Draco dropped to his knees. He remembered the fiery passion from earlier. He hoped it would bring him back down. He grabbed Potter's face between his hands. His eyes looked void. He pressed his lips to Potter. He immediately felt his body responding. He bit Potter's bottom lip. He felt a hand reach for the back of his neck. He felt his body explode in a fiery heat.

Harry broke away. "What was that for?"

"You were rocking back and forth and speaking in Parseltongue. It was the only thing I could think of to bring you back without slapping."

Harry looked to both of them. "Next time, just slap me then. We all are bonded. We are becoming friends; however, it ends there!" He rose and went into the bathroom.

Blaise looked at Draco. "What was all that? I do not think that he means it. I can feel sadness and regret coming from him."

"I think we should give him time to himself." Draco whispered. He rose and went through the painting. He felt Blaise come up behind. "No offense, I have felt nothing as compared to kissing Harry. My whole body instantly is consumed with a burning fiery passion. I told him this morning that I love you and do want to lose what I have with you."

"I hope you know it is not a rejection. He is suppressing his desire for you. I already told you that I know that you love him. I already had a feeling before this year that it was only a matter of time. I figured it out in year three that it would take at least two more years before you too realized that your intensity was not hatred but attraction for each other."

"I know it is not rejection. He wants to control his life. He feels that it is magic that makes him feel this way. He feels that nothing is his own. He swore that he would not let anything end our relationship. He feels he is not worth it. Did you hear him try to say that he only wanted 5-10 everyday clothes?"

"I guess we will have to find a way to straighten him out and see that it is real, and that he is most definitely worth it."

"It will be easier said than done. You heard what he has been through and treated by those that he has trusted. I mean look at Weasley. He claims to be his best friend, but has turned his back on him twice, now." Draco frowned. They walked back to the dungeons to catch up on their work.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone is enjoying story.**

The next morning, Harry found it very hard to get out bed. He kept playing the last night over and over in his head. He felt the tears falling again. He knew that it was too good to be true. He was right Draco felt something for him but was only physical which is caused by the bond. It was not real; the same as his attractions and feelings were not real.

He was honest in what he told them yesterday. He wants to be loved for just him and nothing else. He wants a family. He wants to belong. He realized it was never going to happen. He may have friendships but nothing more, because he would always be a freak and outsider in both worlds. It was something that he would have to accept and release everything.

"You need to wake up. It is time for breakfast." He heard Draco holler. He remained quiet. He hoped that if they thought he was still sleeping that they would leave. "You need to eat, Harry."

This time it was just outside his door. "Stop, he has a locking charm on the door." He heard Blaise. "A lot has happened to him; he may still be asleep or need more time to process everything. We can check on him later."

Harry remained in his bed for an additional ten minutes before leaving and plopping on the couch. He proceeded to curl up and let more tears fall. He was starting to doubt his reasons for attending class. He was already a month behind. He already doubted his ability to survive the war.

"What do you think that you are doing, Potter? Do you think everyone went through great lengths to heal you just for you to starve yourself? You have classes to attend." Professor Snape stormed into the room.

"What was the damn point? You all needed to heal me because I am the only one to kill Voldemort. What is the point of attending class if I am just going to die anyway? The education would serve me no purpose, since I am going to die anyway!"

"You need to get over yourself. This self-pity serves no purpose."

"What you cannot stand the real me. This is the me that no one sees. You were not even supposed to see it. If you do not like to see it; then leave. You were the one to barge into here. Now if you do not mind, I would like you leave. I have a lot of work to get caught up on."

"I except to see you in class. If you are not in class; then you can expect detention with me for a month. I am serious Mr. Potter."

"I will think about it." Harry walked toward his room leaving Professor Snape glaring at him.

Harry stood in his room. He knew that the professor was right. He got dressed in his robes; however, he sat the desk and picked up his missed work. He started with DADA. Hermione's notes were on point and very easy to follow. He completed several assignments before he moved onto Charms. He cast a Tempus charm. He grabbed his books and went to his charm class.

He knew that the charm class was with Hufflepuff. He knew that he would not see either Draco or Blaise. However, he had to deal with his house mates. He watched as they all came into the room. He noticed that Ron took a seat away from him. Hermione sat in between them.

Everyone seemed to be happy to see Harry. Some glared at him as well. He shifted in his seat and tried to put everything out of his mind. He focused Professor Flitwick. He could the glares even more by the end of the class. He remained in his seat when class ended. He turned around the moment the door slammed shut.

"What Seamus and Dean?" Harry spoke without turning around holding tight on his wand.

"What do you think you are doing betraying everyone they have stood by you?"

"I have betrayed no one." Harry snapped and faced them.

"You bonded yourself to Slytherins that have family members that are known Death Eaters."

"I am sure you do not have the correct information. I did not bond with anyone. The Goblet of Fire bonded them to me. I had no choice. Ron has been quick to turn his back on me. You and several others last you turned against me. So, you have no right to question me. Now if you do not mind. I am already late for class." Harry grabbed his bag while keep his wand in his hand.

Harry pushed past the two boys. He warned them to leave him alone. He headed down the hallway. He felt something hit his back. He wanted to fall forward. However, he erected a silent shield. He waivered a little as he turned around and sent two disarming charms. He grabbed the wands. He rushed down the hall and tossed the wands.

He pulled out his map and went down the secret passage that is closest to the Shrieking Shack. He lowered himself onto the mattress. His back burns and stings like one of Uncle Vernon's whippings. He lay on his stomach and cried himself back to sleep.

Later that afternoon, Professor marched up to Hermione and Ron in Defense class. "Where is Potter?"

"How are we supposed to know where the traitor is? Why don't you ask his new best friends?" Ron spat.

"Oh get off it, Ron!" Hermione looked at Snape. "I am sorry Professor. I have not seen Harry since Charms class this morning."

"Thank you, Miss. Granger." Snape turned around in time to see the door close behind Draco and Blaise. He knew that if they were smart enough that they would be able to find Potter.

Draco and Blaise got to the first floor. Draco started to head towards the entrance, and Blaise was turning to Harry's room. "I do not think that he is in his room." Draco spoke.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"If you did not want to be found, would you return to your room?"

"I guess not, but where would he go?"

"I can think of a few places." They headed out the door. They first went to Hagrid's. He was not there. They walked to the lake.

They walked back towards the castle. As they passed the Whomping Willow, they stopped. "Do you feel that?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, you go get Professor Snape. I will look around." Draco spoke.

Blaise took off back to the castle. He opened the door. Snape saw him. He gave the class a reading assignment and walked into the hallway. "We felt his magic near the Whomping Willow, but saw no sign of him."

"He is in the Shrieking Shack. Let's go." They rushed back to the Whomping Willow. Snape quickly cast the Immobulus charm. He walked to the base of the tree and a secret door opened. The quickly follow the path into the Shrieking Shack. He barged through the door. They saw Potter on the mattress.

Draco rushed over to him. He was crying. "Harry wake up!" He gently tried to shake him.

Harry hollered in pain. "What the hell?" He tried to push himself upwards again. Pain shot through him again and lay back down. "Why are you here?"

"You were supposed to be in class." Snape growled.

"I went to class and did no good. Just leave me alone. I am going back to sleep." Harry grumbled.

"What happened?" Draco asked taking his head.

Harry yanked it away. "Nothing of importance. Had words with some house mates?"

"Where is the pain?"

"My back. It burns and throbs."

"May we look?" Draco asked.

"If you must, I will be alright in a couple more hours. It is something I am used feeling." Harry turned his head and faced the wall.

Draco looked too other two people in room. Snape nodded his head for him to proceed. He slowly began to lift up Harry's shirt. They heard Harry hiss as the shirt peeled away from his back. "Blimey!"

"Who did this Potter?" Snape demanded.

"Not sure, either Seamus or Dean. They stopped me at the end of Charms. We had words. I brushed passed them. I felt it hit my back. I turned disarmed them and tossed their wands at the end of the hallway."

"I will be fine. In a few hours, they will begin to scab over and will be able to move about. I have had worse and still was able to do work. Just leave me be. I will see in the morning."

"We certainly will not be leaving you here! We are taking you back to the infirmary." Blaise spoke.

"Whatever." Harry nonchalantly spoke to the wall.

Draco with the help of Blaise got Harry to his feet. With each person on the other side of the boy, they walked back out of the shack. They entered the castle. Several people walked up to them. Snape growled causing everyone to back away from them.

Madame Pomfrey shrieked when they saw them bring Potter back into the ward. They laid him on his usual bed on his stomach. "You are having a bad year, Harry." Snape explained that he was hit with the whipping spell and missed two meals. Madame Pomfrey lifted up his shirt. She noticed a lot of his old wounds reopened. She ripped the back of the shirt.

She rushed to her cabinet. She grabbed several bottles. Snape informed her that she was going to speak to Professor McGonagall. She poured the potion down his throat to ease the pain. She waited several minutes. She poured an oil over the wounds. She moved her wand over his back. She looked to the two boys. "The wounds will completely heal in a couple of hours. In thirty minutes, I want you to give him the nutrition potion. I will be back to check on him."

Harry kept his eyes closed willing for sleep to take him. "Why did you not come find us?" Blaise asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I prefer to suffer in silence. I prefer the shadows. I just wanted to be away before I ran into some else. I have felt the pain repeatedly before. I went where I knew I would be left alone. How did you find me anyway?"

"We were out looking for you, when you did not show up for Defense class. We felt your magic as we neared the Whomping Willow. Blaise brought Snape back. I never knew the willow hid a passage to the shack."

"Hermione, Ron and I discovered it in our third year when we followed Remus. It was where Sirius had been hiding." Harry said in sadness. "So much loss. So much hate. What is even the point? I will never belong. I will never please anyone. I am just a disappointment. I can't even play Quidditch." Harry spoke to no one in particular.

Blaise shared a look with Draco. Draco took Harry's hand. Harry tried to move it away. Draco held on tighter. He began to rub circles into it. "In war, there will always be death. You do not have to please anyone, just yourself. Yes, you do have an image; however, you can take control of it. You can make them see what you want them to see; not what they want to see. With everything you have been through, you cannot be a disappointment. I know of no one that could have survived everything that you have and still be alive; yet, alone still be able to love and forgive."

"I have never been in love. I thought I was but was mistaken. It wasn't real." He mumbled lowly.

Draco barely heard him. His breath caught in his chest. "You loved Sirius. You love Hermione, Ron, Professor Remus, Professor Dumbledore, Neville, Luna, all the Weasleys. You have been able to forgive Ron, and your house when they turned their backs on you in the fourth year and when they did not believe you last year."

"What do I get? I get the same hexes I taught them last year against me."

"Why would you teach someone that or anyone at all?" Blaise asked.

"It was Hermione's idea to start a secret group when Umbridge said we were not going to be doing spells and only learning theory. I was elected their instructor, because it seems that it was a big deal to be able to cast a full patronus at 13 that repelled multiple dementors. Then your buddy has to go and ruin and almost get me hit with the Cruciatus by Umbridge for my efforts."

Draco snorted. "I do not like to be left out of secret groups."

"Take it up with Hermione. I had no control over who was invited to participate. Besides it was only 25 between three houses. It was not that big of a deal."

"So you say. Though your group was able to hold off Death Eaters in the Ministry."

Harry snorted this time. "Wasn't good enough to save Sirius or prevent being possessed by the Dark Lord?"

"Were you not able to push him out?"

"Yes, but that is not the point. The point is that it never should have been allowed to happen."

"The Dark Lord is a very powerful wizard. You are the only one to repel any of his attacks and walk away. I think you are not giving yourself enough credit."

Harry did not respond. He did take Blaise's hand and squeezed it. Draco indicated that it was time for him take the potion. Harry grumbled but turned his head and lifted it up to swallow the nasty liquid. He lay his head back down on the pillow. He closed his eyes. "Thank you, for coming to find me."

"That is what friends do."

"Then get me back to my room. I do not want to be here if anyone else shows up." Harry paused. "Never mind. I will go myself. Let Madame Pomfrey know. Dobby!"

"How can I help the great Harry Potter?"

"Take me to my room." Harry let go of both hands as Dobby touched him; then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to apologize to everyone for not updating. At this time, I only have access to my tablet which makes it difficult to update the stories. My computer is an all in one system and my son cracked the screen, so I can longer use it. I am still working on the story via my tablet. It is just a longer process. However, once I have my computer repaired or replaced next year I will be doing a massive update of hopefully several chapters. I do apologize for the delay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is a long over due update. I still do not have regular computer access, but I have a temporary access to one. I hope you all enjoy.**

It took them over thirty minutes to get to Harry's room. "That was not cool." Blaise spoke as he walked into the room.

Harry did not look up from the desk. "Sorry. I did not want to stay there any longer. I did not want to see or run to into anyone. It was the quickest way to leave."

"I see your clothes arrived."

"Yeah the packages were stacked right where they are when I arrived. I had a hard time telling Dobby I wanted him to leave them. I will put them away later. I have work to do."

"You promised a show." Draco prodded.

"No, you assumed a show. If you want one; then it will be another day, or you can put them away yourself. My back is still very tight and sore." Harry faced back to his work.

He allowed them to through the packages. He tried to tune out their comments on his clothes. He was doing a good till they saw his dress robes and school robes. "Yes, it is my understanding that it is tradition to where your house emblems if you are the head of the house. It is not that big of a deal. They are just clothes."

Harry turned around to see them holding up his clothes. He rose and walked over to them. "Hand me one those shirts. It seems that I will not be able to get any work done." He demanded as he took his shirt off and tossed it. Blaise handed him one of the lavender shirts. Harry quickly slid the shirt on and buttoned it.

Draco tossed in one of the pairs of the pants. Harry in his annoyance forgot that he had someone watching me till he tossed his pants to the side and began pulling up the new ones. He looked up at them as he buttoned the pants. "What no smart comments?"

"One cannot comment on perfection." Blaise spoke. Draco could not form any words. Everything was wiped from his mind, and his mouth went dry.

"Humph. I am far from perfection." Harry looked down at the floor. "Well is this acceptable."

"Definitely." Draco uttered. Harry buried the urge to look up into the boy's eyes.

"Good. Now I can get back to work, and you can either repack them or put them away." Harry spoke as grabbed his other clothes and got dressed again. He sat back down in the chair. He paid no attention to others as they had Dobby come and put them away for them.

He tried to read through Hermione's notes for potions. It only seemed to frustrate him. He should just drop the class. He was beginning to doubt that he wanted to be an Auror anymore. He was feeling the pressure of being a month behind till it began choking him. He started to hear his family voices. "I am just a no-good waste of space. I am never going to get caught up on the work." Harry muttered as pushed potions away from him.

Harry jumped in his chair when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Draco, because he could feel the heat move through him. "I can help if you want."

"What is the point? I am only good for battling Voldemort. So, why waste your valuable time on a stupid idiot?" Harry moved so Draco's hand would fall "I know I am not perfect. I am worthless and have the scars to prove it. I know you saw them. So, you both can stop with the lies."

"I was not lying when I said you were perfect."

Harry felt is anger and sadness rising. It seemed to war within him. "I know my value. It is only good to kill Voldemort at the expense of my own life." Harry pushed his chair back with force. He ripped his shirt off his back. "This scar was the result of burning dinner. My lovely aunt thought it was fitting to toss hot oil on my chest. It burned and blistered. My back is like crisscrossed stripes thanks to whatever my uncle had handy. It could be that I did not get the yard good enough, at first it was due to better grades than Dudley or was the result of getting a letter. Heaven forbid if something unusual happened then it would be a belt, fists, feet and finished up with being locked in broom cupboard which served as my room for ten years before being locked into a tiny second bedroom with bars on the window. I would have to remain there for days most times without food. I am not worthy of doctors, clothes, presents. So, please just stop."

Harry began punching and kicking the wall. The room was shaking from the overflow of Harry's magic. Harry did not see the looks between the two boys. He allowed his head to lean against the wall. His fists were tight. "In know that the only people who want to truly be around and friends are Hermione, Luna and Neville. I know that everyone else just wants to be associated with because of my fame. I know that the only reason you two are here is because of something that was out of your control. I am wanted for my fame and fortune or because someone wants to kill me. I am never wanted for myself."

Harry wiped the tears from his face. He began taking deep breathes to calm down. "Please, just leave me alone."

Harry felt arms come around him. His whole body tensed. He knew that it was not Draco because it felt different slightly. He felt a chin rest on his shoulder. "I remember starting the fourth year and being mad because no one seemed to notice your glamour. No one seemed to notice how frail and sick you looked. No one seemed to notice that you barely ate. I noticed you for you. I am not here, because I am compelled to be here. I am here because you deserve better than what you have been getting. You deserve to have someone you are close to and can trust whole heartedly. I know that Draco is here because he has had a crush on you since he was thirteen. I know that he loves you. I know that it has nothing to do with happened in the fourth year. We want to help you. We want to heal you both physically and emotionally. We want to protect you, since no one else does not seem to what to do it."

Blaise felt Harry's body begin to relax. "Let us help you. You are tired and stressed. It would make it hard to think and to focus. We know that you are far from stupid."

Harry let out a deep breath and leaned against Blaise's chest. "I wish I could believe you."

Blaise released Harry and took his hand and led him to the couch. "We know that it will not be easy or instant. We would just like the chance to prove that it is true. You have been given a raw deal. You have had everyone control your life in almost every aspect. We do not want to control you, but we would like to have the chance to help you to take back that control from everyone. We know how people and government works. We could guide you. Hopefully in time, you will see that we truly care for you and who you truly are."

Harry glanced at Blaise's face, and then at Draco's shy smile. "It is all so much. There is so much doubt. I just do not know if I can." He looked at Draco. "I had thought that I was feeling something of my own. It was just my own, and then I found out that a bond was created that initiated the pull. I just do not know what is real is anymore. I do not want to be a bother or destroy that which has already been created. I am not sure if I can be friends with you when something inside says it ought to be more. I am not sure if I can watch and feel like an outsider."

Harry took a moment to realize that Blaise was still holding his hand. He felt the warmth, comfort and feeling of safety fill him. He felt a hint of attraction. It was not like the fire consuming attraction like it was with Draco; however, it was more subtle and steady.

Blaise squeezed his hand and forced Harry to look at him. "Harry, I always knew that you and Draco would get together. It was just a matter of when. The pull between the two of you have always been strong and passionate even before the Goblet of Fire." Harry tried to turn away, but Blaise would not let him. "I have known Draco since before we started Hogwarts. He could not stop talking about a boy in Madame Malkin's before he knew you were Harry Potter. Even after you turned his offer, he was still drawn to you. I have watched the two you glance at each other at odd times. I am almost certain that something had to have already been there for the Goblet to think we were the best options out of everyone that was in the hall."

Blaise took a moment and glanced at Draco, who nodded to him. "What we are asking for is a chance to get to know you better and for you to get to know us. Whatever happens to let it happen on its own. I nor Draco will be upset if you get involved with one of us or neither of us. There is a reason, we were selected. We all have a part to play. So please, just do not push us away or shut us out."

Harry rose and moved away towards his desk. He needed some distance. He leaned against the desk. "I believe that you two are wasting your time. I am too broken; however, I will try."

"It is all that we ask." Draco spoke.

Harry did not say anything but nodded his head. Everything started to hit him. He did not want to be near them when he lost it. "I am exhausted. I am just going to go to bed." He choked as he walked to his room. He closed the door. He placed the wards on the door. He plopped onto the bed. He curled up holding tight to his pillow and let the tears fall.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon the end of October was upon them. With help from Blaise, Draco and Hermione, Harry was finally caught up in all his missing work. Even Professor Snape had nothing to complain about his potion work. The DADA professor was a scatter brain. It was another joke of a teacher. Professor Tingle was a retired auror. He must have taken too many cursors to the head. He was sure that it would be hard to prepare for his NEWTs.

Harry was sitting at his desk reading on the theory of wandless magic. He was trying to not think about what day it is. He always hated Halloween. He was already struggling not let the sadness overwhelm him. "Alright, Harry you are coming with the feast with us." Blaise busted into the room.

"I am not hungry. I will have Dobby get me something later. I do not feel like going to the feast. I am just going to stay here and study."

"You have been in this room all day except for class. You need to be around others." Draco tried to encourage.

"I am not going." Harry spoke through clenched teeth.

"We cannot allow you wallow. This depression of yours is getting too much. You need to socialize." Blaise tried to emit some understanding.

"I see no point in socializing. I will have plenty of time to socialize after the war is over assuming I am lucky enough to live through it. So, please just go to the feast and have fun. I am fine in here."

"Please, Harry." Draco started to plead.

Harry sighed. "Dobby!" There was a quick pop. "Get me out of here." He was soon in the Astronomy tower. "Thank you, Dobby. I do not understand why people think that I would want to celebrate the day my parents died. It is ridiculous. Please, tell them that I am fine and that I will eat."

Dobby quickly popped back into Harry's room. The two boys were still there. "I was told to tell you to continue onto the feast. I am to bring him some food."

"What is his problem?" Blaise shook his head.

Dobby straightened. "Did either of you considered on what this day is and means to the great Harry Potter? I must get his food." Dobby popped back out of the room.

The two boys looked back at each other. Then there was a knock on the door. They opened it. "What do you two want? Harry is not here." Blaise glared at Hermione and Ron.

"We came to spend time with Harry. It is best that he is not left alone. This day is especially hard on him. He usual tries to search out the Mirror Ersied. It is the only time he sees himself with his parents. He could be anywhere in the castle." Ron spoke.

Hermione looked at them. "Do you know if he took the map with him?"

Draco snapped. "What map?"

Ron smiled. "I see he has not told you two everything. It is for him to tell." Ron moved to Harry's room. He walked in as Dobby was popping out with the map and cloak.

Ron rushed out and grabbed Hermione and started to pull her to the door. "Shit. We have to go. Dobby just took the map and cloak. We are not going to find him now, but we have to try. No telling what is waiting for him."

Draco rushed after them. "We are going with you. I can sense his magic."

Ron humphed. "Not if he is under his cloak."

Blaise yanked on Draco and pulled him in the other direction. "Fine. We will look for him on our own."

Harry looked at the map. "I know the door was down here somewhere." Harry mumbled to himself. He focused back on the map before continuing down the 3rd floor corridor. He opened the door to another room. "Empty."

He quickly closed the door. He looked back and then noticed a corridor to the left. "That was not there before." Harry grabbed his wand and moved down the corridor and up some stairs. He came to a lone door. He tried several spells to open the door; however, it would not open. He took the cloak off and looked around.

He began to trace the school emblem carved into the door. A piece of wood went into his finger. "Damn." He pulled the piece, and it began to bleed. He began to trace it again. His blood dripped onto the carving. The blood began to light up, and the door opened.

He lifted his wand and moved through the door. Once he was in the room, the door closed of his own. "Lumos." The light triggered a series of candles to be lit.

"Who dares enters our tower?" A deep voice spoke.

"Oh hush." A soft femmine voice spoke.

Harry looked around to what appeared to be something like a common room. He looked up at the wall. He looked at four portraits. "You are the Founders." Harry spoke with awe.

"Hmmm. You know who we are, but we do not know who you are." The deep voice who had red hair.

Harry was about to respond when he heard a laugh. He quickly turned around and faced a dark-haired man with light green eyes. He almost wanted to take a step back. "W-What is so funny?"

 **He should know who you are. You are a Gryffindor after all, or should I say a snake posing as a lion.**

 **Ah, Salazar Slytherin.** Harry smiled.

 **But of course, Harry Potter. Everyone in the castle knows who you are.**

 **Oh please, I have nothing to say to someone that would allow a basilisk to live in a castle where children say.**

Slytherin growled. **That was not me. It was my brother's son. He looked up to me but took my belief to a whole new level. I never wished to kill muggleborns. I only felt that they should not return to the muggle world. I believed in total separation. I mean it was the Dark Ages and persecution of our kind was rising. The Chamber was mine; however, I only used it to get away from everyone and to practice dangerous potions and spells; so, I would not harm the castle or anyone in it.**

Harry was about to respond when there was a faint cough. He turned to face a beautiful woman in royal blue. "Rowena Ravenclaw. I apologize. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The woman smiled. "I have heard many things about you, young man."

Harry frowned. "I doubt that it was anything good. The gossip among the castle constantly waivers in its opinion of me. I am sure that it is nothing good."

"Children will be children. However, I have heard from other portraits and ghosts. I was wondering how long it would take Hogwarts to lead you here."

Harry took a seat in a chair and looked up at the portrait that contained all four Founders. He sat and spoke with them. He decided to ask about the mirror. "Would either of you know where in the castle the Mirror of Ersied is being kept?"

"Ah, my child. You do not need the mirror to see your parents. You only need to look within. They are always with you."

"I have no memory of them. I do not know what they even look like, or how they sound. I have only every heard their voices when a Dementor comes near and I hear them beg for my life. Then I hear their deaths."

 **There is a stone in my chamber in my library. It is called the Resurrection Stone. If you twirl it three times in your hand while thinking of the person; then you will be able to see or speak with them for several minutes.**

"Thank you. For once in my life, I would like to know how it would feel to be loved for just me." He rose and bade them good night. He was made to promise to return.

He closed the room. He slipped the cloak over him. He moved through the castle. He knew that he had wasted a lot of time. He decided to head back to his room and just go to sleep. He would work on getting back to the Chamber of Secrets and find Slytherin's room. He went straight to his room and flopped onto the bed. He would deal with them in the morning

Meanwhile, Blaise and Draco were searching various unused rooms. They had been looking for quite a while. Draco was filled with excitement which was quickly followed by a peacefulness. "I think we should head back to the rooms. It is already getting late. He is either there by now or will show up in the morning."

Several minutes later, the walked in to their room. Blaise walked straight to Potter's door. "He is asleep. Did you know that he had returned?"

Blaise did not turn around but felt Draco looking over his shoulder. "No, I did not know that he had returned, but a felt a peacefulness come from him. So, I figured he was either asleep or found what he was looking for." Draco tugged on his hand and they went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do appreciate everyone's patience. I am hopefully 3 weeks away from replacing my computer which will allow me to work on the stories more frequently and update regularly.**

The morning seemed to come fast. "Time to get up. We will miss breakfast." Draco and Blaise both grumbled. Harry moved back to the door frame. "Aguamenti" He sprayed the two boys who wrapped around each other and quickly closed the door laughing to the common room.

It was several minutes later when Blaise entered and spoke. "The next time just try shouting or shaking me."

Harry laughed again. Blaise studied him. "I shouted several times and only got grumbles."

Draco glared. "So, why are you in such a happy mood?"

"I would like to show you two a couple of things, and one I found last night. I think that you two would love it. I would like to share it with you." Harry said excitedly.

Blaise and Draco studied Harry. "What is this about a map? Granger and Weasel were here last night. Weasel went to your to get a map but came out saying that Dobby took."

"How could you allow them to just walk into my room. Yet alone attempt to go through my things. I know they are my best friends; however, I would never allow anyone to just go through your things friends or family. The map is mine. It is a family treasure you could say. It was made by the Maurders: my father, Sirius, Remus and the traitor Wormtail."

Harry jumped up and began to pace. "I cannot believe you two. I cannot believe that you would allow someone to just go through my things."

"We are sorry. We did not try to stop them, but they seemed really worried about you. We spent a good portion of the evening and night looking for you."

"Why? I am sure they told you with my cloak and map that you would not find me unless I wanted to be found." Harry went to his room and brought out a piece of parchment and a silver cloak and placed them on the table. "The cloak belonged to my father." He put it on. The two just stared stunned.

"Your father owns an invisibility cloak." Blaise stated.

"My understanding that it is the first invisibility that has been passed down from generation to generation since the Peverell married into the Potters."

"Your family is the keeper of a Deathly Hallow." Draco murmured.

"What is a Deathly Hallow?" Harry sat back down. He shook his head. "You can tell me later. Now pay attention." Harry pulled out his wand. "I am only showing you this because I want you know to why I do not want anyone else to have this." He looked over at the two young men. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped the parchment.

They watched the writing appear on the parchment. Harry unfolded it. They gasped. It was a complete map of Hogwarts and the grounds. "I have only found three places that do not appear on the map: Room or Requirement, Founders' tower and Chambers of Secrets."

"The last two places are what I would like to show you after breakfast." Harry smiled.

Draco looked stunned. "You want to take us to the Chamber of Secrets." Draco was in awe.

"I would also like you to meet the Founders. I think that they could help answers some questions. Since, they are the ones that created Hogwarts."

Draco jumped up like a giddy child. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Harry and Blaise laughed. "Breakfast first." They walked to the Great Hall. They had barely entered when Harry was tackled by a bushy hair Hermione. Harry gently pushed her away. He glared at them. "I know that you were worried. However, it gives you know right to barge into my room and attempt to go through my things. I will warn you now in the future my room and things will be warded. Do Not Try It Again."

Harry took the hands of Draco and Blaise and pulled them to the Slytherin table where he sat amongst the first years. He did not speak again and just started to pile food on his plate.

He had been only eating for a couple of minutes when a drink spilled over his arm. He heard a first quickly and nervously repeat an apology over and over again. He turned and looked at the first year and smiled. "It is okay. No harm down, see." The boy looked. His glass was refilled and Harry's arm was dry. "What is your name?"

"Ian. Ian Evans."

The boy began to shirk away from the shock on Harry's face. "E-Evans."

"Yes, both of my parents were squibs."

"D-Did they have any other relatives?" Harry stuttered. Draco and Blaise felt the vibration of his magic and watched him.

The first years moved slightly away at the tingle of magic. "Yes, my father said that he had a brother that married another squib Marie Gaunt, who was the twin of Mary Gaunt. I was told that Marie was sent away from the family, and the family told everyone that she had died. It was not unheard of for a twin to die shortly after birth." The boy inched further away. "My father stated that his brother left the Wizarding World to be better educated. He never returned though only sent a few owls to his brother. The last was heard that they both were murdered."

Draco and Blaise looked at Harry. "It is okay. What is wrong?"

Harry looked at them. "My- my mother's name was Evans. I was told that I could speak Parseltongue because Voldemort transferred powers to me. The headmaster lied, again." The dishes began to shake. "The Gaunts are descendants of Slytherin. Voldemort's mother was a Gaunt. My grandparents were squibs."

Blaise spoke first. "Your mother was not a muggleborn but a pureblood. I always wondered why the Potter was not disowned for marrying a pureblood. The Potters' were strong pureblood family and never allowed their children to marry muggles or muggleborn in the past. They did not hold all the belief of devout purebloods like Malfoy and those that follow You-Know-Who." Blaise smiled. "It means that you are a pureblood as well."

"I-I am related to Voldemort. Voldemort's mother was Mary Gaunt. She was sent away when she fell in love with a muggle and gave him a love potion. She died in childbirth at an orphanage when the muggle kicked her out after the potion wore off." It was the only thing that he could say. He shook his head and looked down at the first year. "It is a pleasure to meet you, cousin."

Harry looked at the other two. "I wonder if my aunt is a squib. Her hatred of all things magically started from jealousy, and Dumbledore's refusal to allow her to come to Hogwarts with her beloved sister at the time." He glanced at the staff table and glared at Dumbledore. He looked closely. "He knew the whole time. I have to go." He raced out of the Great Hall. The other two quickly followed.

Harry kept running towards the Whomping Willow. He heard his name being shouted. However, he never turned around. He slowed down once he was inside the Shrieking Shack. "He would not have done that. He knew that they were related to Voldemort the whole time." He continued muttering.

He was lost in his thoughts outside of the Shrieking Shack. He never felt the other two taking his hands. He only kept thinking that he needed to see the goblins. He kept thinking of the goblins when suddenly they appeared in Griphook's office. Everyone was stunned even Griphook.

"Did you do you a full inheritance test?" Harry asked. He was not concerned that he had just apparated into Grignotts which is not supposed to allow apparation, or the fact that he did a double side along apparation. Griphook did not respond. Harry glared. "I asked a question, Griphook."

"No, I did not. We only verified your claim to the Potter and Black families." Griphook gulped.

Harry took a deep breath closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he was calm. "I do apologize for my rudeness and barging in Griphook. I hope that you have been well. I need your help."

"How can I help you?"

"I need you to do a full inheritance test. I need it verify if my mother was a pureblood and from what families I am connected." Harry still did not acknowledge that Blaise and Draco were with him.

"I can do that Lord Potter." The goblin retrieved a special parchment, potion and knife. "I will need you to drink the potion and then place a couple of drops of blood onto the parchment. The potion will focus on your entire magical heritage. It will appear on the parchment."

He did not hesitate. He quickly followed the instructions. Blaise and Draco focused on the parchment. Harry did not want to look at it fearing that he might be right. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He finally acknowledged that he was not alone. "Please, tell me what it says."

It was Draco that spoke stammering at first. He shared the same shock as both Blaise and Griphook. "It-it says…

 ** _Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Born July 31, 1980_**

 ** _Parents: James Ignotus Potter (pureblood) and Lily Mary Potter nee Evans (pureblood)_**

 ** _Descendant: Potter, Black, Gaunt, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw_**

 ** _Lordships: Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_**

 ** _Heirship: Gaunt and Slytherin_**

You are correct. You are related to the Dark Lord."

Harry slowly looked at Griphook without looking at the parchment. "Is there a test to see if a person is a squib or a full witch or wizard?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I wonder about my aunt and cousin. They could be completely muggle. My cousin did not seem to see the Dementors when they attacked us a year ago, yet he did not blame me for the attack and slightly changed his attitude towards me."

"When would you like us to do the tests?"

"Now if possible." Griphook gathered what he would need and created a portkey to Privet Drive.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to say that my new laptop will be shipped on March 7, so only one and half weeks left, before I can beginning working on the story and updating regularly.**

 **********the Dursley's****************************************************************************************

Harry walked up to the door and walked into the house. "Aunt Petunia." Harry shouted.

"What are you doing here, freak?" She entered from the kitchen doorway.

"Is Uncle Vernon or Dudley home?" Harry shrunk back a little.

"Vernon is at work, Dudley is upstairs." She glared.

Harry shouted for Dudley who came down the stairs. "What is going on?"

"We need to talk." He only focused on Dudley. "It has recently come to my attention that my grandparents were both squibs, which means they contain a little bit of magic but not enough to be a full witch or wizard and there is a possibly that you and your mother are the same. There is a test that confirm the status."

Harry moved to the kitchen table. He finally looked at his aunt. "Do you remember if your parents ever talked about any witch or wizard visiting your family when you and my mother were little?"

Petunia was still stunned but thought carefully. "I do not remember them saying anything; however, I know that they were not surprised that Lily was a full witch."

"Would you be willing to be tested? I would not put it past Dumbledore to have done something especially, since your mother was the twin sister to Voldemort's mother." Harry kept looking at them.

"I am willing to be tested." Dudley answered stepping towards the table without looking at his mother.

"This is Griphook. He is a goblin and my account manager. He will explain what you need to do." Harry had a feeling and hoped that he was wrong as he remembered back through his childhood and some of the things that he was punished for but did not remember doing. Harry watched the parchment and words began to appear.

 ** _Dudley Ian Dursley_**

 ** _Born: June 21, 1980_**

 ** _Parents: Vernon Louis Dursley (muggle) and Petunia Lynn Dursley nee Evans (pureblood)_**

 ** _Inheritance: none_**

 ** _Bindings: magical core 100% by Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Spells: compulsion to hate magic and Harry Potter by Albus Dumbledore_**

"W-what does that mean?" Dudley stammered.

It was Blaise that spoke first. "It means that your mother has probably had her magic binded since she was young, so she never knew. It also means that you are a wizard yourself. You have no inheritance because Lily was older than Petunia and Harry is more powerful than you."

Harry glanced towards his aunt, who was crying silently. He could see the overwhelming guilt that had filled her. Griphook was the next to speak. "Would you like the binding and compulsions to be removed?"

However, before anyone could respond. The front door opened. "What is going on here, and who are these freaks?" Vernon walked into the kitchen. He looked around the room. He looked at Harry sitting at the table and moved towards him with his face red with anger. "What have you done now, freak? I warned you what would happen if you did anything in this house."

However, Griphook stepped in front of him and stunned him. While he was passed out, the goblin took a couple of drops of blood. It showed the same compulsions plus one to abuse Harry. The goblin quickly spoke words in Gobbledegook.

"I am beginning to wonder if Dumbledore is as dangerous as Voldemort." Harry stared down at his uncle. After several minutes, Vernon woke. Everyone sat around the table listening to the goblin explain what has happened. Guilt filled the room so thick that could be cut through with a knife.

"Meddling old fool. I will show him what happens for messing with my family." Vernon swore. He looked at his nephew with self-disgust. "I cannot begin to think what you may think of us. I cannot begin to apologize for everything that we have done, even after saving Dudley last summer. I believe that you were being honest in what you were saying happened."

Harry finally could not take it anymore. He broke down. He felt arms come around him. His aunt gathered him into his arms. She just held him silently. No one paid attention to the disappearance and reappearance of the goblin. No one noticed the other witch in the room. The witch coughed.

Everyone looked at the newcomer. "Madame Bones." Blaise spoke.

"Mr. Zambini. Griphook brought me here stating that there was something that I needed to know."

Draco nodded and explained what was happening. However, Harry spoke before she could respond. "Everything needs to be kept from the Ministry and Dumbledore. I am not sure what he is doing; however, I think he wants something from me."

It was a couple of hours later. Madame Bones rose from the table. "You, three, need to return to school. I am sure that your absence has been noticed. I will get started on setting the two of them up with wands and tutoring once the bindings have been removed. I will connect the fireplace to the floo network with a password. The goblins will place additional wards including the Fiedlus Charm with Harry as the Secret Keeper."

Harry shuffled his feet as he began to leave and then stopped. "Can the Fiedlus Charm be broken on Grimuald Place?"

"Yes." Griphook responded.

"I would not recommend doing that it. The knowledge of Privet Drive will disappear from all that are not allowed by the Secret Keeper to know. So, Dumbledore will know that something has happened. You do not want to reveal too much."

"The cursebreaker is here." Griphook stated.

Harry walked outside, and then looked at Griphook. "You chose Bill Weasley. You know the Weasley's are loyal to Dumbledore."

Griphook smiled. "Mr. Weasley is a Gringotts employee and under a Wizard Oaths not to reveal Gingotts secrets."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I have heard him tell stories about his job and what he has done in Eygpt."

"Awe, but those are not Gringotts secrets. You have become a special case. I did not choose Mr. Weasley. The chief goblin chose him. We must move quickly, because you must return back to the school."

Bill looked at Harry. "Do you want everyone here automatically keyed into the wards?"

"Yes. Blaise and Draco are my bondmates. It would be a good idea to have someone from the Aurors to know my location. Can we talk later?" Harry watched as Bill went to work on the wards. He thought about their room at Hogwarts. "Griphook, can you get into Hogwarts?"

"Yes, why?"

Harry forgot his next question. "How?"

"As being an emancipated Lord, I have the right to go to Hogwarts at any time to discuss your accounts."

"Ah. I was wondering if you can come and see if can detect and charms for listening, tracking and or compulsions."

"We can in a few days. We do not want tip our hand. Do you want me to inform your solicitor of what has happened?" Harry only nodded his agreement.

Soon, Bill indicated that he was done. "It is time that we get going." Madame Amelia Bones looked at the boys. She looked at the Dursleys. "I will be returning in a few days to take you to Diagon Alley. I am warning you now. If there is any more violence towards Lord Potter. I will not hesitate to press as many charges as I possibly can. I will also inform you that it will be Mr. Potter's choice to return here, since he has been fully emancipated in both the wizarding and muggle world. You should be receiving notification shortly about it."

"W-will you return here?" Dudley stammered.

Harry looked to them and then Blaise and Draco. Draco seemed to know what he was thinking and feeling and nodded his head. "You are aware that the wizarding world is much different than the muggle world. There is no stereotypes about same sex or multipartner marriages or bonding as they call it." Harry looked to Blaise and Draco and smiled. "Through unusual circumstances, I was bonded to these two young men, so in essence the three of us are married. I am hoping to do a formal ceremony in the future to fully acknowledge the bond. I will not return unless my husbands and I are welcomed without hostility or abuse. I will give you time to consider what all that means, and you can let me know what you will decide."

Harry looked at Griphook and Madame Bones. "I will be creating an account for them at Gringotts. I will let you know when it is created and funds are available, so you can take them to Diagon Alley. You will need to make sure that they get an owl as well, so they can communicate with me. Send the password to the floo to Griphook, who will give it to me when he comes to Hogwarts." He smiled at everyone and took Blaise and Draco's hands. "Good day." Without word or notice, they were gone.

Harry let go of the hands that he was holding. He began walking through the Shrieking Shack. He had just stepped away from the Whomping Willow when he heard his name. He stopped and turned. He looked at Blaise and Draco. "What?"

"You do know that you have apparated twice now with two people and one place has wards against apparation."

"Your point. I first apparated when I was eight trying to escape Dudley. I just did not know what it was called. However, Salazar explained it last night. It is how I knew that I could do it again." Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued walking towards the castle. He did wait to see if they were followed.

He had just reached entered the Entrance Hall when Professor McGonagall appeared. "You gentlemen are required to see the headmaster. The leaving of school grounds outside of Hogsmead weekends is prohibited."

Harry did not respond. He just walked around his Head of House and started towards the headmaster's office. He knew that Draco and Blaise were following. Harry opened the door to the headmaster's office without knocking. "I was told to come here." Harry stated in a neutral voice.

"Yes. I must inform you that you three gentlemen will be receiving detention for leaving ground without permission."

"I do not think so, headmaster. We are emancipated. I am a full Lord, now. I do not require the permission to leave the school on Lordship business. I am not even required to notify you or any professor. Whereas, the other two are my husbands thanks to the bonding and are emancipated, as well. They do not need permission or notify anyone to accompany me on Lordship business; since they will be indirectly affected by any decisions being my husbands. However, in the future, I will give a courtesy notification of our departure to a professor of my choosing. I do have work to get caught up on, so good evening."

Harry did not wait for a reply. He turned and left the office. He walked straight to their rooms. He bypassed his friends without saying a word. He quickly entered their room. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He did not open his eyes as Blaise and Draco entered the room. He briefly heard Ron screeched as the door was closed in their face.

"It has been a very…"

Harry quickly cut Draco off. "Shh. I am trying to sleep." He sat up and wrote on a piece of parchment and handed it to Draco. _Do not say anything. We do not know if Dumbledore or anyone is listening. We have already said too much in here in the past. Till Griphook comes, I would suggest all important conversations take place in the Room of Requirement, Founders' Tower or Chambers of Secrets._

Draco read it and passed it Blaise. "Of course, I would not want to interfere with the sleep of the great Harry Potter."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry only smiled and lay back down. "Wake me up for dinner." He quickly drifted off to sleep. Blaise and Draco pulled out some of their books and worked on their studies. Each wondering what the hell they were getting involved in because it seemed that there were many things that focused around Harry.

 _It seems that there has been a lot focused around Harry and his family for years. I am wondering what this all means. It goes well beyond the prophecy. Which I am wondering is real. The question is figuring out if it is a single battle or a three-fold battle which would be Harry against Voldemort, the light and ministry._ Draco thought as he looked up at Blaise. He tossed a sheet of parchment at Blaise as he glanced at the sleeping boy.

 _We need understand many things about why this bond formed, and it seems that only the castle can answer that one. It seems that even before the prophecy and Death Eaters there seems to be many questions about those from Harry's lines. I am wondering if the bonding is more of a mistake and more dangerous than becoming a Death Eater; however, even wondering this what does it mean that I do not care and do not want it broken if it could. I have loved him since I was child, now he is mine. I am truly afraid that I have him only to lose him with three strong force apparently against him._

Blaise rose from his chair after reading the note. He wrapped the blonde in his arms and whispered against his ear. "We will not lose him. He inspires many to love and follow him just as easily as he can inspire jealousy and hatred."

"I just hope that is true, because it seems that the world is against him." Draco whispered. He gave Blaise a quick kiss. "It is time that we woke him up for dinner." He spoke louder.

Blaise rose from in front of Draco. He turned and shouted at Harry. "Harry, it is time to get up for dinner!"

"No, sleep." Harry grumbled. He tried to roll over but ended up rolling onto the floor. "Damn, I guess I am getting up." He could see that his bondmates were smiling. "Do. Not. Laugh." They quickly tried to hide their smiles but failed. Harry only shook his head.

He motioned for the young men to follow him. He walked briskly to the Great Hall. He was stopped by Ron before entering. "Where were you today? Is everything alright, mate?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just had some family business to take care that suddenly came up this morning." Harry smiled. He patted Ron's shoulder and moved to the Slytherin table without talking to anyone else. He sat down next to his cousin.

The meal seemed to go quickly. Harry ate in silence only saying a few words to his cousin. He had a lot of questions, because things were not adding up and seemed that Dumbledore was behind most of it. He understands now that he can no longer trust the headmaster. He knew that he did not think that he would be able to forgive his family; however, he wondered he could be cordial relations. He knew where he would need to go to get some answer.

He rose from the table. He said good night to cousin. He did not wait to see if his mates were following him. He was stopped at the door with Ron. "I am sorry, mate. Tonight is not a good night to hang out; however, we could go flying tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem."

Harry quickly made his way to the third-floor corridor. He quickly went down the hidden corridor. He walked up to the door and cut his hand. He waited for the door to open. He walked in and waited till he heard the door closed. "I told you that I would return."

 **Have you been back to the chamber?**

 **No, not yet.**

"Has anyone told you that it was rude to speak in a language around that cannot speak it?"

Harry bowed his head. "My apologies, Lady Ravenclaw."

"Th-those are the founders, and they are talking."

Harry turned to slightly to his bondmates. "May I have the honor to introduce to my two bondmates: Darco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini." Harry turned back to the portraits. "Draco and Blaise, I would like the honor to introducing you to the Founders: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." He spoke as he raised his hands to the appropriate portrait.

Harry smirked. "I did not chose my bondmates. Lady Hogwarts and the Goblet of Fire chose them for me."

Rowena leaned forward in her painting. "Interesting you stated that Lady Hogwarts and the Goblet of Fire choose them. Could you explain how and when this happened?"

Blaise stepped forward. "I would be delighted to explain what happened from my prospective." Harry sat in a chair while he listened to Blaise explain what he saw and felt that day. He launched into the retelling of Draco's tale including the information about the Dark Mark.

Harry rose not paying attention anymore. His eyes were glossed over as he moved to the center of the room. He took out his wand and cut his hand. He tilted his hand sideways allowing the blood to drip on the floor and began chanting over and over again. "miþ min heaþuswat, ic aliesan se huntian gast ia se rum æfter twegen tid in dæg." (With my blood, I release the trapped spirits in the room for two hours per day.) At the end of the ninth time, the room was encased in a bright light.

When the light was faded, four people stood in the center of the room almost circling Harry. "What did you do, boy?"

Harry glared at Godric. "Do Not Call Me That! I am not sure what I did. The words were suddenly there." Harry looked around the room. He realized that there was not enough places to sit. He closed his eyes imagining a warm fire a comfortable couch, love seat and three chairs. Just like the Room of Requirement the room changed to match his image.

Harry walked over to the love seat and sat. "Dobby."

"How can Dobby be helpin' the great Harry Potter?"

"Could you bring some tea, some sandwiches and biscuits for us? If it is not too much trouble."

Dobby bounced a little. "It not be any trouble. Dobby be right back." He quickly popped out, and a couple minutes later popped back into room with a tray that he placed on the table in front of the couch. "Is there be anything else that Dobby can do for the great Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed. "You can call me just Harry. Do not tell anyone about this room, or who you saw? I appreciate all you have done and for your silence. Now I want you to make sure you eat and get some sleep."

Dobby bounced excitedly. "Dobby honored that a great wizard asked about Dobby."

"You are my friend. Why would I not ask about you?" Harry stated confusedly.

"Hmph." Godric uttered once the elf left. "He is only doing what is required. I see no need to thank an elf or worried if something would bother them."

"It shows a great heart. He understands that house-elves are individuals with feelings that deserve the same respect as any other human or creature." Helga stated.

Rowena picked up the pot of tea and poured a cup. "You are quite right, Helga; however, let us get back to the topics at hand. First, why do not we let Mr. Potter explain how we are out of the paintings and what it means for us. Then we need to get more information about the bond."

The Founders all turned and looked at Harry. "So, Mr. Potter, you were saying that you heard the words in your head. Why did you cut yourself and allow the blood to drip, and where did you learn Ole English?"

Harry wanted to shrink and hide somewhere. He hates attention. He felt a hand begin to rub his arm up and down. He could feel the fire spread. He knew that Draco was trying to offer comfort. He closed his eyes for a moment and relished in heat. He opened them, and they were more vibrant and pulsing with power. However, he was not quite in the presence.

 **Helena and I sealed the portraits in the room with a spell. We knew that in the future there were many that would abuse the power and knowledge of our relatives. However, we also knew that there would come a time when they would be needed, and we knew that the one that has blood of three out of the four would need them. We created a spell that required blood and would be able to detect the founder blood line. It would allow the spirits out of the portraits for two hours per every 24 hours but are limited to the tower. It should last till the one says the reverse spells and locks them back in the portraits. Now I must leave and have words with Harry about his attitude.**

Salazar was repeating the words back in English. "Wait, if you are not Harry; then who are you."

 **I am Luis Pierre Slytherin. I am your son by Marie Dumont in France. By the time, I reached the age of Hogwarts my uncle and nephew had already tarnished your name and corrupted your Chambers. I had managed to seal your private rooms in the Chamber. I met Rowena. She be in a bad way. However, she wanted to protect the Founders, and we took your portraits out of the common rooms and before someone could awaken them. We placed them in the Founders' Tower which Hogwarts had already hidden the entrance. We lay the ground work for the spell for the future. We placed wards around the tower and entrance. We activated the portraits, and then sealed the room. Now I really must go, Harry is being demanding and forceful. I will speak with him later about his attitude.**

Harry leaned against the back of the chair as his eyes rolled to the back of his head before they closed. Everyone was murmuring. "Bloody hell, why does everything always have to happen to me? I hate being possessed."

"You have much power. It is very attracting."

"Well, he should have asked." Harry hmphed.

"I think we should call it a night. Mr. Potter is looking drained. We have enough information about how the bond initiated." Helga spoke.

"I agree. It would be good to get some images of the Goblet to see what runes are on it." Rowena stated.

"We will have some images when we return."

Draco and Blaise rose helping a tired and annoyed Harry. Harry got close to the door before stopping and turning around. "I hope you enjoy your limited freedom. I am sorry it is short and restrictive. However, if you need anything; then you can call for Dobby." He disappeared through the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this chapter is very short. It is a test chapter for two reasons: one is to see if Harry should completely forgive his family eventually or just become companionable visits; the other is to see how detailed my readers want me to get and yes I know I cut the scene off. So please, tell me what you want. So, I can plan accordingly.**

 ********an emotional day******

Harry was eating with his cousin Ian at breakfast. They were two of eight people sitting at the Slytherin table. Harry was laughing at a story Ian was retelling that his father told about him and his brother. It was this laugh that had smiles on Draco's and Blaise's faces as that sat down across from him.

"You do not laugh enough." Blaise commented.

"I have not had much to laugh at over the last couple of weeks." Harry frowned.

Draco and Blaise frowned. "It is okay. I am hoping things will even out now that I am finally caught up in all my classes. I have found a tenuous balance with Ron and other Gryffindors. They are still not happy that I am not rejoining the team."

"Are we going to be returning soon?" Draco asked.

"Probably in a few days, I would like to go to the chamber first. I would like to try to finalize the holidays. I know that several with be disappointed especially Ron, when I tell him that I will not be going to the Burrow at all." Harry took a sip.

Blaise was about to comment when an unknown owl swooped down to Harry. Harry reached up and scratched the chest of the owl and telling it how handsome it was. He undid the letter. He offered a piece of bacon to the owl before it took back to the air.

It was a muggle envelope and paper. He knew right away who was writing to him. "It must be from my aunt." Harry opened the letter. It was handwriting that he was vaguely familiar seeing.

 _November 2_

 _Harry,_

 _I am sure there is anything I or my family can say or do to apologize for the previous years. I cannot say that I fully accept magic. I was always raised to believe that it was from the devil. Your aunt's jealousy towards your mother made it easy to see the evil. However, we have never notice you doing anything evil with yours except maybe for the time at the zoo._

 _Amelia has been here numerous times. She explained a lot of things that we were ignorant of knowing in raising a magical child. You have brought joy to my wife but also great sadness. Even Dudley has improved in his school work and attitude which Amelia made it a condition for him learning magic._

 _They are both grateful for their new wands. Amelia has shown your aunt several household charms. Even though it has made things easier for us. It has also shown how unfair your life has been. It was explained that if you had proper knowledge all along; then you could have used one of your parents' wands before getting your own. It would have helped bring your magic under control and less accidental magic and make the endless chores a snap to complete._

 _I went with Petunia and Dudley to Diagon Alley. I will have to admit that it was fascinating even if they are a few centuries out of date. It only served to remind us how much we and you missed out on during the early years. Dudley absolutely loved the prank shop. He was grateful for the account you opened for him. It is my understanding that your father was a Lord and wealthy and powerful man in your world. It only shames me on the things that I have said about your parents and the lies we told you._

 _Petunia, after her second trip to the Alley, came home and went straight to the attic. She quickly moved things about and uncovered three trunks that were delivered a few days after you left on your doorstep. She nor Amelia could open them. Amelia did a spell that revealed the Potter family crest on them. Amelia released that they could only be open by you._

 _We have thought about what you have said about you and your mates. We would like to extend an invitation to you and your mates to join us for the holidays. I know it would be more than what we should expect; however, we hope that you will accept. We have moved your remaining things to the spare bedroom, which should have been yours all along._

 _Our deepest apologies,_

 _Vernon Dursley._

Harry folded the paper back up and placed it back in the envelope. He rose from the table. He wished everyone a good day. He walked straight to the second-floor girls' bathroom. "Where are you going? You will be late to class."

"It is only charms. I will be fine. I have to do this now." Harry choked on the words. He did not wait to see what they would. He spoke the words that would open the chamber. He asked for stairs and they appeared. He had his wand in his hand. He quickly approached the cave in and sent a reducto at it clearing a path. He came to the entrance and opened the door.

The first things he heard were a couple gasps. The large basilisk was well preserved with little decomposition. He only spared it a glance before walking towards the other entrance. He spoke the phrase that Riddle spoke to open it.

He entered the tunnel. He came to a chamber that would have held the basilisk. He walked around the chamber looking at the walls. When he noticed, the small crest of Slytherin. He cut his palm and placed his hand against the crest. The wall began to move. He moved down the corridor. It led to a few rooms that were all preserved. One was a library, lab and finally a suite which contained a sitting room and a bedchamber. He went to the place where Salazar told him to go for the stone. He quickly picked it up and turned it three times in his hand thinking of parents.

He was soon facing his parents. "Oh my boy, how have you grown?" He heard the words of his mother. He informed them that they did not have much time. He quickly explained about his life.

"I am so confused. I do not know what to do. I do not think that I can forgive them."

"We have already spoken with Sirius. We even yelled at him. He does not blame you. Nothing is your fault, son. I will say this much. You need to get those trunks. I sealed them before we went into hiding. They contain a lot of information you will need about Potter history including information that we found out about the Evans." Harry heard the urgency in his father's voice.

"I am glad that you have done what I could not. I feel extremely bad about my sister especially that she always wanted to follow me Hogwarts. I still love her though I am furious with her. We cannot tell you what to do. However, I will say this much. Your aunt and cousin will need your help and guidance. You do not have to forgive immediately."

Harry could feel the tears falling. "We must go. Seek out Remus. Albus and others are not as good as they appear to be. We must go. We love you so much and so very proud of you." His father spoke as they began to fade.

Harry dropped the stone and dropped to his knees in tears. He was not prepared for the great sadness that overshadowed him with seeing his parents. He allowed his mates to guide him to the couch and to comfort him.

Blaise sat very still while Harry cried on his shoulder, and Draco rubbed his back. The boy was more than they could even understand. Draco sent him a look of understanding. They sat together for a while.

Blaise was beginning to think that Harry had fallen asleep, when Harry shifted lifting his head from Blaise' shoulder. He watched as Harry looked into his eyes and leaned forward and kissed him. He slightly shocked because it was the first-time Harry initiated anything.

Harry felt warmth, strength and loved. He knew that he could not express what he felt in words. So, he showed how he felt. He felt Blaise stiffen shock at first contact which frightened Harry. He quickly leaned away. "I am sorry."

Blaise glanced over Harry's shoulder towards Draco who nodded his head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Harry. I was just shocked not disappointed." He proved his point by leaning forwards and kissed Harry.

Harry felt a subtle warmth spread through him which grew and heated when Blaise bit his bottom lip. He promptly allowed Blaise's tongue entrance. Soon, he felt lips begin to kiss his neck which ignited the warmth to a blazing fire which Draco was known for exciting in him. The combination of sensations had him moaning into Blaise's mouth.

Harry broke contact to gasp for air. It did not last long when his face was being turned to a smiling Draco, who was leaning forward to kiss him. The moment their lips met it was like a raging fire being seared through his blood.

Draco felt the sparks and fire. He angled his head to deepen the kiss. He adjusted himself as Harry moved closer to him. For a moment, Harry broke the kiss. However, he completely faced Draco and moved his legs around Draco's waist which had a moan coming from Draco which ended with Harry pressing their lips together.

Blaise could not help but smile at the scene happening before him. He was not jealous. He felt the sparks and heat the two generated. He was surprised that the couch did not go up in flames. He watched as Harry moved against Draco. He was past excited at this point. However, he understood that it was not about him, but this moment was between Harry and Draco and has been a long time in the making.

After several moments, Blaise could not take the heat being generated. He flicked his wand, and they were all without any clothes separating them. He smiled when neither Draco or Harry noticed. He leaned against Harry's back. He began kissing, licking and sucking on his neck. His skin felt like it was burning.

Blaise reached around Harry's waist and took their hardness in his hand. He allowed his fingers to spread the cum as his hand moved up and down. Harry arched and tilted his head to give further access to his throat. He began to move against Harry's back in time with them. His hand quickened in time with their moans. He could both begin to tighten as they all climaxed at the same time.

Draco broke contact to catch a breath before giving a Blaise a quick kiss over Harry's shoulders. Harry tried to speak but Draco shook his head to remain silent. Blaise rose from the couch and held out a hand to Harry. Harry looked to Draco feeling self-conscious. Draco smiled and nodded his head and took Harry's other hand.

They led him to the bedroom. Blaise lay down on his side facing Harry. Harry was laid down on his side facing Blaise. Draco climb in behind Harry. It was an agreement that Draco would be the first. Draco rubbed circles on Harry's back while Blaise stroked the boy's face. They would share smiles and whisper to Harry their feelings about him till he was relaxed between them

Once he was relaxed, Draco leaned over Harry's should and took his ear into this mouth. They all felt the sparks and fire settle around them. Blaise moved his hand down Harry's chest and rubbed his finger in circles over Harry's nipple. Draco allowed his hand to caress its way down Harry's side as moved his lips down to his neck.

Harry was being hit with sensation after sensation. The fire from Draco being tampered by the subtle warmth of Blaise. He felt like his body was melting into the boys on either side him. Blaise took his nipple into this mouth as Draco caressed his ass. He felt a coolness as Draco moved away slightly and uttered a charm.

Harry arched his back leaning further into Draco. As Blaise sucked on one nipple and rubbed the other. A moan escaped. He felt a cool finger move around his hole. He tensed. Draco whispered calming words into his ear leaving a tingling sensation. As he felt a finger enter his hole, Draco continued to whisper into his ear as Blaise took his mouth into a deep heated kiss.

Draco closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down and take it slow. He repressed the desire to plunge directly into him. He slowly moved his finger out and gently replaced it with two fingers moving them slowly in and out expanding the hole. With each moan, he had to will himself to take it slow.

Sometime later, Draco lay awake still. Harry's head was across his chest. He could feel Blaise's arm across Harry and him slightly. He knew that no matter what the future held; he would not be able to ever let Harry go. He kissed the top of the boy's head and drifted off to sleep with a smile.


	14. author note

**I just want to let my readers know that my computer issues have been resolved and hoping that in a couple months that everything should settle down a little; even as my father's health decreases. I truly appreciate everyone's patience. I am currently blocked in regards to this story. I am currently reviewing my plans and where I wanted it to go. However, if there is anyone interested in taking over the story; then they can pm me. I just ask for your continued patience as I work through the block and get it back on track. I am strongly considering a complete rewrite with it just being Blaise and Harry or just Theo and Harry with Draco playing an important role as a friend and cousin. I am open for ideas and thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I truly hate author notes; however, I must point out that I know that there are several things wrong with this story especially grammar though so of it was done on purpose. I am currently reviewing, editing and rewriting many things in this story. I ask that if you put up something that is wrong or seem out of place; then offer a suggestion to correct. It will be a while longer before I will start replacing the chapters. My father is heart is failing, and I was just told on Friday that my 17 year old daughter's gallbladder has failed and must be removed. I promise that it will remain a draco/harry/blaise story. If you read my profile; then you will know that I am a fan of Dumbledore, Ron, hermione, Ginny or Molly. So, just because they look to be helpful; does not mean that there is not something underneath the surface. When I am ready to start reposting; if anyone is interested in Beta reading; then PM me. I am hoping if nothing else happens with my daughter to start reposting in the fall. In the mean time, I am rereading and rewriting from the beginning. I hope everyone has a wonderful summer. The next update should be replacing the first couple of chapters.**


End file.
